A Diffrent Ending
by TheBestThingsInLifeArentThings
Summary: What if the first episode was a bit different, Would there story be the same? Will be writing sequel, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own chloe king it belongs to its respectful owners, But If I did own the Chloe King story it would (as the tittle of the story says) have a different if I owned TNLOCK Brian would not exisit or at leased play a smaller role and Alek would not know the concept of a shirt.  
><strong>

** This is my first FanFiction so please r/r and tell me what you think. The First chapter dialog is mainly from the show but that said the second chapter will be all mine. So if I get some good reviews that I might write a second chapter. So hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V<strong>

As I entered the school I replayed the events of last night, it had started out with Amy Paul and I going to a club together but ended with me meeting a really good looking guy, not to mention having my first real kiss with that very same guy. My heart sped up with the excitement of it all, I had to tell Amy about this. Right then Amy came out of one of the classrooms.

"AMY!" finally catching up to her as she was hurrying down the hall

"Oh hey Chloe" giving me a small smile

"Ok I cannot believe you just left me there, but your forgiven I ended up having the greatest night of my entire life!" I squalled, this was so not like me but I couldn't help it, thinking about the rush that I got from kissing Xavier.

"Why?" Amy asked not used to seeing me this excited, " because we left?"

"No," I paused pulling out my phone and finding the picture of Xavier and showing it to Amy "because of him, we danced together all night" I once again started to squeal with excitement. "His names Xavier and he kissed me, we kissed each other.." I started to ramble on as Amy squealed with delight as a huge smile spread across both out faces.

"Oh my God Chloe, I can't believe you actually kissed ..." she cut off mid sentence as we heard the unmistakable sound of Alek Petrov's basketball hitting the walls of the school as him and his Jocko friends walked in. Amy turned around to look at the yblond, British basketball player as he came toward us, she quickly looked at me as she was fixing up her hair "look perky London calling at ten o clock"

"Key that's your crazy obsession, not mine, I still can't believe I did it, you would have been so proud. I just walked straight up to him," I heard Alek throw his basketball barely missing my head. "I mean I don't know if I'm ever going to talk" Alek threw his ball my direction again, except this time I caught it. "Hey jocko do you mind, people are trying to have a conversation here" I felt him walk closer to me. "Go play look at me somewhere else" I threw the ball having it land in the garbage bin all the way down the hall. I opened my mouth in shock. The whole student population looked at me in disbelief.

Amy walked up behind me "You did not just do that!"

"I think I just did" panic spread across my face as everyone turned to face us. "Let's go" I said grabbing her had as we ran out of the school. After a few minutes of hiding outside we decided to head to class.

After third block math class I started to make my way to Drama, only to run into the one person I did not want to see, Alek.

"That was very impressive" he said cutting me off, putting his hand over my head. I froze, I was not expecting to see him again, "maybe you could show me some of your moves sometime?" He started to move towards me, I backed up hitting the wall.

"No moves just ah a lucky shot" I stuttered

"I wasn't really talking about Basketball" his British accent really kicking in,

"Subtle" I said taking a deep breath

"I wasn't trying to be," he said as his other hand came to push my hip against the wall.

I tried to think of a way to change the subject "Umm you haven't talked to me in like two years, let's get back to that" _No let's not let's stick to this. _My subconscious fired in, I knew that I was supposed to feel nervous, scared even at his sudden advancement but something inside of me wanted this to happen, it felt _right_ ... wait what? No hes Alek Petrov, AKA King of the 'Jockos', he's just flirting with me because he can, I have to stay strong and no give into him. _Just let it happen._

Alik leaned; I closed my eyes, his lips grazing my neck, and just as I thought he was going to kiss me he breathed in. Did he really just sniff me? "You smell VERY good" _Well so do you ... _I was really starting to lose it. I had to get out of here before I really did start to listen to my subconscious and do something I would definitely regret.

"Umm OK crazy non sequitur man it's called bathing, try it." As I was making my remark I looked up into Alek's eyes, _those beautiful brown orbs, and that devilish smile, and those lips_... No I am seriously losing it, I had to get out of here. I tried to put on a I'm not interested face to try and get him to back off apparently it worked.

Alek backed off a bit, "why are you giving me such a hard time, Chloe King?"

"Believe me if I knew that it was going to have this affect I would have never touched you ball" I closed my eyes as I mentally slapped myself, but Alek seemed to like it as he loosened up a bit giving me a smirk. "Don't say it" I begged. Alek gave a light laugh while moving closer to me again.

"Something tells me we're going to be very good friends" and with that he leaned in, closing the distance between us as our lips connected. At first I was about to push him away but as our lips joined I felt something, something that I hadn't felt when I kissed Xavier, the _spark_. Our lips moved in a dance, both of us battling for dominance, my hands found their way into his hair and I felt myself get weak in the knees. Luckily we broke off for air before my knees collapsed underneath me. We where both out of breath as we looked into each other's eyes.

"wow" i whispered

Alek smiled down at me, "yes... wow"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Remember to please review. And if you have any little ideas that you think might be cool to put into the story please let me know, Im still planning the story out in my head... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I got a few reviews each of which I read and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. Like I said before I dont own TNLOCK but I kind of wish I did because well then I could change how it ends. So here goes chapter 2. and please r/r  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV:<strong>

The shock and bliss of the moment left me speechless. We both stood there looking into each other's eyes. I felt so _alive_. A few fellow students walked by curiously looking at the two of us. Its then that I finally realized exactly what was happening, I was pinned against the mall by the most beautiful guy in school with our hands all over each other.

I pushed Alek back, his expression saddened, and I almost wanted to pull him back into me, to see his brilliant smile again, but I had to get to class. I looked back at him. "I really have to go," not knowing what else to say. "I'll see you around." It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"I hope so, Chloe King" and there it was again that iridescent smile.

I ended up ten minutes late as I walked into class sitting down beside Amy with the whole class watching me. I looked towards Amy, only to find her glaring back at me. "What?" I asked as the teacher turned on an old video of Romeo and Juliet.

Amy leaned in still giving me a glare "How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I whispered

"That you are dating Alek Petrov!"

"What? I didn't tell you that we where dating because we aren't. We haven't had a conversation with each other in over two years. Why what made you think that we're dating?"

"So you just like to kiss random boys that you've never talked to then?" she accused

"What No of Corse not Alek just came up to me in the hall and, and I guess it just happened. And how did you even find out? It happened like fifteen minutes ago."

"How do you think I found out? People really love to gossip." She laughed her face going back to its regular cheerful smile. "So tell me all the details. What was it like kissing Alek Petrov?"

We spent the rest of the class discussing the kiss and everything said before it as Amy tried to decipher every word. Safe to say that by the end of the day I had completely forgotten about Xavier from the night before. I didn't end up seeing Alek again that day and for some reason my heart hurt knowing that I was not going to see him until the next day. I had to talk to him, figure out what our hallway encounter meant. Did he like me?

I walked to work with a smile on my face. I could not get Aleks beautiful smile out of my head. And what he said by I hope so. What did that mean? Did he want to see me again? _Maybe he wants to take me out to dinner, or to sit up and watch the stars._ I walked into the store and started to work on the restocking. I was about half done when an average looking guy walked in. He started to flirt with me as he tried on one of the ridiculous cat ear hats. I casually flirted back not wanting to hurt his feelings. He ended up buying the hat as walking out the store giving me a grin. I could already tell that I would be seeing him around, a lot. After work I went to dinner with Amy, along the way I felt this burst of energy, like I could do anything. I ended up telling Amy all about it as we ate. She ended up telling me about her and Paul finally being a couple. There shy flirtations had been noticeable to no one but me apparently as we dished about or new found relationships. Not that me and Alek really have a relationship, _yet._

Just as I was walking home I got a text from Alek

From unknown number; See u tomorrow Chloe King – Alek

To Alek: how did u get my number?

From Alek: I got it from ur friend Amy at first she didn't want to give me ur number but I told her that me & u r practically dating so I think it's just fair that I have urs

I gasped as I read it. Was he actually serious, that he thought we we're dating or was this just a joke to him?

To Alek: stop joking around

It took less than a minute before I got a text back from him

From Alek: Well then we better wait until tomorrow to find out good nite beautiful

I got home to find my mom holding a small chocolate cake with extra icing. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart" She put the cake down to give me a hug. We ate and I couldn't get this small smile off my face. "I've never seen that look on your face before, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Ok I kind of ran into Alek Petrov today" I was about to continue when my mom interrupted me

"Wait Alek as in the boy who you used to have a crush on back in middle school? That Alek?" I was surprised that mom had even remembered that.

"Umm ya," I laughed thinking about my earlier years. My mom coughed signalling me to continue with the story. "right so we hadn't talked in years and then he just came up to me and after talking for a few minutes he kissed me." I tried to hold back a squeal as I watched my mom's expression.

She smiled at me as she gave me a hug "I'm happy to see that you're happy. So are you two dating? Or is it still not defined yet?" I smiled up as I told her about the texts that I had received. "Well the how about we wait until tomorrow and see what happens." I got up yawning as I did. "Ok kidow how about I clean up this mess and you go up and get ready for bed."

"Thanks mom, Good night"

"Good Night sweetheart"

I walked up to my room, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The Next morning I awoke to another dream, _I was running down the street towards the harbour. I turned around and right as I was about to look at the person who had been following me I woke up._

"Chloe! Chloe get up you're going to be late for school if you don't get but right now!" I jumped out of bed my nightmare still fresh in my mind. Who was he? And Why was I running from him?

I tried to put it behind me as I took a quick shower and got dressed. I rushed down the stairs as my mom was bringing out her suitcase. "Hey mom what's all this?" I grabbed myself a fresh cup of coffee before sitting down by the table with a bowl of chocolate cherrios.

"I'm sorry honey but I just got a call last night right after you left to go to sleep. There's a project down in lose angles that need to be taken care of. I hope that I won't be more than a couple of days. I was called out so late that I didn't even have time to ask Amy's dads if they are ok with having you over so you might have to stay home on your own."

"Its fine mom, I'll be fine." I smiled as she rushed back to give me a kiss of the cheek.

"Remember No boys in your bedroom that includes Alek. And No parties and,"

"I'll be fine now go before you miss your flight." I smiled as she rushed out the door.

"I love you" she called back

"Implied" I replied

Not five minutes after my mom left I heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know cliff hanger right there and I hate those just as much as the next person but I'm not exactly sure who i want to come knocking at the door so give me your suggestions. And I'll try to start writing chapter 3 tomorrow, that is after I read all those suggestions on who's at the door and why from you guys. So go Review. Thanks 3<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the Anonymous reviewer who was the first to tell me who should be at the door. I haven't yet decieded on who it will be but I really wanted to post a little Alek Chapter sorry its so short but this is my second Chapter that I have written today and Im starting to feel really sick so i should go to bed. But I really wanted to post this to all of you guys who like me tend to stay up late not wanting to go to bed. Enjoy**

**Alek's pov:**

"I'm telling you she's Mai! I would never do something like that without being positive that she was." It was way to late in the evening to be having this conversation with Valentina but unfortunately Jasmine had to open her big mouth and tell her mom that I had kissed Chloe King. Ahh the taste of her lips was still fresh in my mind as I sat on trial in front of Valentina. "Would you get your head out of the clouds and tell me what she did that made you one hundred percent positive she was Mai. Did she extend her claws? Did her eyes change?" Valentina glared down at me. She might be my Aunt but she could still scare the crap out of me. "No she didn't show her claws or have her eyes change but there was something different about her. I could feel it. She did manage to throw my basketball all the way down the hall to have it land perfectly in a garbage bin." I knew she wasn't going to be impressed with this. "You put her life on the line because of a FEELING!" She was furious "Well actually the shot she made was pretty impressive, and I noticed something different about her as well. Ever since her about two days ago she's seemed different." Jasmine had finally decided to come to my rescue. But now Valentina looked like she was going to kill both of us. Valentina stepped back walking to the window overlooking San Francisco. She took a deep breath. "Very well. Alek you believe she's one of us then you can start your first shift of protector duty. Remember that she is not allowed to hear or see you." I smiled "Yes Ma'am" I grabbed my jacked as I was heading towards the door. "Oh and Alek," she turned around to face me "if she ends up NOT being a Mai there will be VERY big consequences." She stared me down. "The same goes for you Jasmine, how could you let Alek do suck a thing in the first place?" she walked off into her room. It was safe to say that Aunt Val was seriously pissed. I only hopped I hadn't been wrong about Chloe. By the time I got to Chloe's house she was already fast asleep. _Please let her wake up from this sleep. Both Our lives depend on it._ While sitting on her roof top I thought back to early that evening when I ran into Chloe's friend _Amy I believe was her name_. I had managed to convince her that Chloe and I where dating and that I had managed to lose her number. Amy happily gave it to me. I lay on her roof top looking at the stars while listening to Chloe's slow even heart beat as she quietly slept. I too soon fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat. I woke up the next morning to Chloe's soft cries. "Help, please no, go away!" At first I thought she was talking about an intruder. I hoped down from the roof to sit on the tree branch right in front of her window. _Nice to know she keeps her window open at night_. I looked inside to see only a tossing turning Chloe. _Aww she was having a nightmare_. I wanted so badly to jump in there and stop her cries, to hold her in my arms as her bad dreams disappeared. But of course I couldn't, _what would she think waking up to me in her bedroom holding her as she wakes up_. No I had to wait until I had a chance to tell her about who she was, about who we are. Just then I heard her mother yell her name. I had only a second of time to climb back onto the roof before Chloe jumped out of bed waking up from her bad dream. She was awake and alive. I had to tell Valentina.

Sorry guys another semi cliff hanger since I haven't yet told you who Chloe meets at the door but with more reviews I might just be persuaded to write another chapter tomorrow. So review and check in tomorrow night 


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just read all the great Reviews that I got from you guys about my last Chapter and I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that reviewed it. And thanks to ****Pontas-Metallika**** for answering the question on who should answer the door. So here's chapter 4.**

**Also I would Like you guys to please please please vote on my pole. I posted it on my profile page so please vote. It concerns Brian's involvement in this story. As in should he be in it as a love interest a friend a guy that everyone can hate or not at all? Please Vote and let me know. Thank You guys and enjoy.**

**(Oh and I don't own TNLOCK but I do own the imagination that inspired me to write this story.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V.<strong>

I put my cereal bowl in the sink before heading to the door. I opened the door expecting to see Amy, since she was supposed to drive me to school today. But instead I saw the one person that I had been secretly dying to see. The one person those just two days ago had been a representation of all things wrong with high school. _Well maybe not all things, there's nothing wrong with his looks_ "Hey what are you doing here?" Not even bothering to ask how he knew where I lived. _Amy _I was going to have to have a serious talk about her not giving all my personal information out to people that I hardly even know.

"Didn't you get my texts last night? I told you I'd see you tomorrow" he smirked down at me as he walked into my house. Looking around, "Nice place" What was wrong with the boy that made him think he could just walk into my house uninvited? I couldn't decide if I was more upset at him for walking in or curious as to why he had showed up in the first place.

"Ok sure make yourself at home," I said closing the door, "But I only have a few minutes before I have to head to school, so let's make this quick."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you're still alive after what happened yesterday." He smiled at me as he sat down on the couch making himself comfortable.

"Oh wait what happened yesterday that would make you have to come to my house to make sure I was still alive?" I was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Oh well the kiss of cores" I blinked, was he really have such a big ego that he though girls would die after kissing him? He seemed to read my mind. "I'm not trying to be self-centered" I laughed, "but we're different then everyone else. Haven't you felt it? Felt like you're fast, like you're hearing has gotten better over the past couple of day. Like you could run a marathon and not even break a sweat?" I thought about it for a second, since my birthday I have been feeling different, and on the way to work yesterday I sprinted all the way there and didn't even get tiered. He looked at me seeing that I was starting to understand. "You have," He laughed as a big smile spread on his face.

"Wait, yes I have been feeling different, but how did you know? And what did you mean we're?"

"Well this may sound stupid but after you threw my basketball down the hall I had to find out, most humans could not throw that far, especially not a girl." I tried to ignore his comment, "I knew you were different so I had to make sure. We can't kiss humans. If we do it results in paralysation or even death."

"Wait, you kissed me without actually having any proof that I was different!" I glared at him. "You could have killed me!"

"Yes well you're not dead now are you?" He walked over to me "I would have never risked you're life without being sure that It wouldn't kill you. I might not know you very well Chloe King but I feel something toward you." Aww I felt my heart skip a beat, "And admit it, you like it." And the mood was ruined. I walked to the stairs grabbing my bag.

"Well its nice having this chat with you about me and you being," I paused not knowing what we where even called, was there a name for us?

"Mai, where called Mai. And I promise everything will be explained soon, right after we show Jasmine that you're still alive." He opened the door for me as we walked out. "So I kind of told Amy that I would drive you to school, you don't mind do you?" He smiled down at me.

"No its fine I guess." Alek walked over to his car, Jaguar. He opened my door for me, giving me a smirk while walking around the car to get in himself. We drove to school in silence. We arrived at school just in time, thanks to Alek's insane driving. We got out and where greeted with curious eyes.

Once in school I expected him to leave but instead he followed me to my locker. I put my stuff in my locker right as Jasmine walked by.

"She's still alive! I guess you were right. I'm sorry for doubting you Alek" She whispered it so as to not have anyone hear us. "I'm Jasmine by the way." She smiled at me as we shock hands. "Maybe you should come over sometime?"

I smiled "Sure sound fun." I looked over at Alek as he grinned at me. "What?"

"It's nothing," he laughed, as he stepped closer, once again cornering me He leaned down and lightly placed his lips on mine. I could barely feel there touch. I leaned in trying to deepen the kiss as he backed up a bit, still only keeping his lips lightly on me. He chuckled as I tried again. I felt his laugh vibrate through my lips. He was such a tease.

"Ok, Ok, I get it you can kiss her, but please don't do it in front of me." I had completely forgotten that Jasmine was even still her. Alek stepped back.

"Sorry Jasmine. And I'll see you around, Chloe King." He leaned in again grapping me back my neck as he kissed me. This one was deep, and full of lust. Just as I was getting into it he backed away, giving me a smile as he walked away. I leaned back against the wall trying to catch my breath. If he thought this was a game then I would make it one. It was so on.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I wasn't quite sure about how Alek should explain the whole Mai thing to her but I think I'm gonna explain it a bit better later. So this Chapter is dedicated to all of my 14 reviewers who encouraged me to keep writing. Also I promised you guys one today so here it is. I May write another one tomorrow but its provably only gonna be up by Sunday or Monday depending on how busy I am. <strong>

**Also I would Like you guys to please please please vote on my pole. I posted it on my profile page so please vote. It concerns Brian's involvement in this story. As in should he be in it as a love interest a friend a guy that everyone can hate or not at all? Please Vote and let me know. Thank You guys and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I don't own TNLOCK or else this wouldn't be a fanfic it would be the books. So I read over the last chapter and I found a few mistakes in it (stupid spell check changing words) but I hope it was still understandable. So because of that I have decided to wait a before posting this chapter so I can read over it and make sure it's good. Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 5.**

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I headed to class not bothering to notice the stairs. I had more important things to worry about, like how to get Alek back for teasing me. No one goes around teasing Chloe King and gets away with it. My first few classes flew by; I could not wait to get into Drama where I could tell Amy all about my little plan.

By the time Lunch came around I had it all figured out. Paul Amy and I walked into the Cafeteria, we got several stink eyes, which I believe where mainly directed to me. What was wrong with the girls at this school? They see a girl walk in with Alek and all of the sudden she's public enemy number one. I decided to use this to my advantage. I walked over to the Jocko table, and right up to Alek. He looked up, confusion on his face. He obviously had not expected to see me walk over here, not that I would have expected it from myself either. But since my birthday I've felt this new found confidence in myself.

"Oh hey guys" I said walking around the table to sit in his lap "I don't think we got a chance to finish what we started this morning," I whispered in his ear as my hand slowly moved up and down his thigh.

I heard Alek take in a deep breath, "What are you doing?" he whispered

"What?" I asked innocently "You told Amy we were practically dating, so I decided hell why not act like it." I smiled at him biting my lip. The table was silent as everyone's eyes fell on us. It took him a minute to recover before he gave me a smirk. He leaned in closing the distance between us as his lips captured mine. We got into a heated kiss, I was about to lose control, and Alek knew it as i could feel the smirk on his lips. I pushed him back a bit, "Tisk Tisk, that's not what I was talking about, you have to buy me dinner before you get any further then that." I got up placing a quick peck on his lips. I walked off swaying my hips as I walked back to Amy and Paul. "Let's get out of here, the food sucks here anyway." I told them as we walked out of the cafeteria.

Amy could not stop giggling the whole way out. "Oh my god Chloe I didn't know you had it in you. I am honestly really surprised. You are like my new hero." She laughed as we all piled into her car to drive to the nearest Jack in the Box.

We arrived back at the school just in time to get to class, or at least we would have gotten to class on time if I wasn't Interrupted but certain hot jock.

Alek walked up behind me, "I was going to apologize for teasing you this morning but after what you did at Lunch I don't think I will." He whispered in my ear as his hands snaked around me. His lips slowly trailed down my neck. I felt my heart beat accelerate as his hands touched my body. I gasped, his touch sent chills through my body as I turned around in his arms. My hands landed on his chest. His shirt doing nothing to hide his toned and chiselled abs. His hands roamed my body as he pushed me against my locker. I must have looked like such a slut. Only yesterday had Alek cornered me in the hall and today he had me pinned against my locker not once but twice. I could see I was losing this battle. His lips trailed there way back up to my ear, "So how about we call it even and I take you out to tonight? Pick you up at say 7?"I tried not to moan as his lips and hands moved across my body.

"Perfect," I took a deep breath. "Sound like a date." He leaned in capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

He smiled down at me before kissing me again, "Now we better get to class before we both end up late, again." He winked as he leaned down to capture my lips in one final kiss before heading off to class. I had a feeling that when it came down between me and him that I was never going to win.

After school me an Amy went shopping, since neither of us had work we spent 2 hours shopping before heading back to my place. After showering and getting my hair done I ended up picking a red tank top and pairing it with a flowery skirt and my favourite gray Suede biker jacket. I put on my favourite necklace the one my father had given me and put on a pair of heals. After putting on some light eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss I heard a knock on the door. I hurried down the stairs grapping my bag before opening the door.

If I had thought Alek looked hot at school then he was Adonis now. I had to say he cleaned up very nice.

**(I'm not gonna try and explain what Alek is dressed in because my explanation would not do him Justice. Just imagine him dressed semi formally. Like a dress shirt or button up shirt and some clean pair of Jeans.)**

Alek raised his eye brows; I couldn't help myself for starring. "You ready to go?" he asked

"What? Oh yea I'm ready. Let's Go." I stepped out closing the door behind me. We walked to his car. Once again he opened my door for me before getting in himself. I expected him to take me out to a nice restaurant or something but instead we drove to the top of a hill.

"Close your eyes."

"What why?" I asked

"Because where almost there, Please?" he asked, I closed my eyes like he asked before he eventually stopped. "OK stay here and I will be right back, OK? And don't open your eyes." I heard him exit the car and take something out of the trunk. The car was silent for a few minutes, but before I could get seriously worried my door opened. Alek kneeled down to come face to face with me, He took my hands. "Don't peak yet where almost there." He helped me get out of the car before shutting the door for me. He intertwined our hands before slowly walking me forward. We slowly walked for about two or three minutes before Alek eventually stopped. "Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes gasping at the sight in front of me.

**I know you guys are pissed that I stopped right here without you guys getting to see where he brought her but I'm really busy and didn't want to keep writing and stop at the good part ha ha. Trust me the next chapter will definitely be worth the wait. What do you think is gonna happen? **_(I'll give you a hint it's got something to do with the weather) _**Haha so guess what's gonna happen and then post a little not on what else you think should happen in this story and if you guess correctly I will add your suggestion to the story.**

**That is if you guys Review. The more reviews I get the faster I will post it, So Review. Even If you don't have a FanFiction account you can still leave an anonymous review. So go review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was thinking about writing another story for TNLOCK which would kind of be like What if there was no such thing as Mai, would Alek and Chloe still end up together? So let me know what you guys think. Also I haven't gotten as many votes for the poll on my profile page as I would like so please go there and Vote. (It's on weather Brian should be in the story or not) So r/r and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**a Different Ending**_**:**

"Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes gasping at the sight in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V<strong>

I opened my eyes to see a beautifully set up picnic, complete with a blanket and basket of food. What made it more romantic was that from this spot you could see most of San Francisco. Along with the setting sun it felt like a fairytale. Alek came up behind me wrapping his arms around me as his lips came to my ear, "So what do you think?" I was speechless for a few seconds before turning around.

"It's beautiful; no one's ever done something so romantic for me before. Thank you Alek." I leaned in thanking him with a kiss. He grabbed my hand again as we sat down on the blanket. The food was delicious. After we ate we lay down on the blanket enjoying the beauty of the setting sun. I put my head on his chest, as I heard his heart beat. Over the past few days everything has been getting stronger, my hearing, my sight, my smell, everything. This of Corse allowed me to hear Aleks slow even heart beat even more clearly.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered as he kissed my head. I smiled, It was nice seeing Alek so open and sweet. I cuddled in even closer as he wrapped his arms around me.

Right as we where both getting comfortable we were interrupted by the sound of thunderstorms. Within seconds the rain started to pour down on us. We quickly got up and grabbed our things before running to Alek's car. By the time we got to the car we where both drenched. We laughed as Alek turned on the car waiting for the heater to kick in. We drove back laughing, talking, and simply enjoying each other's company. "How about we head over to my place, and we can get dried off before I take you home." He asked smiling at me, "I just really don't want this date to end." He grabbed my hand as he laced our fingers together. We got to his apartment and ran to the elevator. He pressed the eighteenth floor. "We like our privacy."

"I can see that," I laughed. Once we got to his floor he walked to the door before unlocking it.

"We'd better get you out of those wet clothes" He said as he walked down the hall gettomg me a towel, and a pair of pants as well as a shirt. "There Jasmines," He said as he gave me the clothes. I smiled as I went to change in the bathroom. By the time I got back Alek had already changed himself. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked.

I smiled "Sure" as we walked into the kitchen. The apartment was cold and I felt a cold coming on. I shivered. Alek looked at me.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he heated up the water.

"A bit I think I might be coming down with a cold," I coughed, blushing as he moved closer to me.

"Here take my sweater; I don't want you to get sick." He pulled off his sweater. He was shirtless and I had to stop myself from drooling. He handed me his sweater. "You like what you see?" He smirked as I looked away quickly putting on the sweater. I felt so much warmer with it on. He moved closer to me wrapping me up in his arms as his lips descended on mine. His lips captured mine in a heated and passionate kiss. The kisses continued as he picked me up, setting me down on the counter while I pull him towards me. The space between us disappears as his hands travel up my shirt. Just as I thought this night couldn't get any better I hear the door open.

"What the..."

"Aunt Valentina!" Alek stepped away. I jumped down from the counter, fixing my shirt. Alek turned to me, "Umm Aunt Val this is Chloe. Chloe this is my Aunt Valentina." I tried to smile.

She looked at the both of us, "Right, please come, sit down." Valentina said as she walked into the living room, "We have a lot to talk about." I looked at Alek panic starting to show on my face.

"You'll be fine" Alek whispered in my ear, "I'll be there in a sec." He said as he lightly pushed me into the direction of his aunt. After sitting down Valentina started to ask about what had happened after my birthday. I tried to explain the changes that I had started to feel as best as I could.

"I guess Alek really was right, but these changes don't usually occur so quickly." She got up taking out a book from a nearby shelf. The book looked to be at least several hundred years old. "I was not quite sure at first but now that I have gotten a chance to meet you in person it's all starting to come together." She opened the book flipping through several pages before finding the one she was looking for. "Prophecy has it that in a time when the conflict between Humans and Mai reaches its breaking point a Uniter will be chosen. A Human born child of Mai decent will come forward to unite the two ancient enemies."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with me?" Valentina started to explain; eventually it all became clear to me, I was the uniter. She explained as much about my role as possible, she explained that unlike normal mai I had nine lives, rather than one, and that there was a secret organization of Humans called the Order that where out to kill not just me but every mai out there. After my lesson was over Alek came out of hiding, now wearing a shirt.

"The mai lesson over?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"Yes it is." Valentina smiled at Alek as his hand slowly drifted towards mine, intertwining our fingers. "I'm glad that you two are together, I was starting to wonder if it had maybe been one of the mai that had caused the death of that young man a few days ago."

I blinked a few times, "what death?" I asked sitting up.

"Oh it's been all over the news, a young man was found dead in his apartment, the police said he died of a heart attack. Humans that are kissed by Mai are almost always presumed to have died of a heart attack." I sat up not being able to speak. My heart sped up, oh my god! Could it be Xavier? Had I killed Xavier?

Alek leaned in, "Chloe are you alright?" I could see the different emotions as they appeared on his face. Confusion, panic, and finally he realized why my heart rate had just sped up. "Wait, that man, was that that guy that you told Amy about the other day, the one that you had kissed at the club?" I nodded.

"I didn't know, I didn't know my kiss was going to kill him!" I cried Valentina stood up as she made her way towards me bending down beside me.

"It's not you're fault, you had no idea what you where, or what would happen." Valentina tried to comfort me, but seeing that there was nothing she could do she left, giving me and Alek some space. I couldn't stop crying. Alek pulled me into his lap. I hid into his chest as my tears stained his shirt. The whole time Alek simply held me as my tears flooded out. I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't even know him. Why did my new found courage have to come out that night?

After a while the tears stopped, and sleep took over. I fell asleep to the sound of Alek's heart beat.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Next chapters going to have a bedroom scene, and NO I can already see the gears turning in some of your guy's heads, I wasn't talking about that kind of bedroom scene get your minds out of the gutters. This is a rated T story, and it's going to stay a T rated story. So give me your guys (T rated) suggestions on what you think will happen in the next chapter. If I like your suggestion I might be persuaded to add it to the next chapter. So review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and insight, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**Lil5weetie**_**who wrote a really big review on some of the things that I will have to cover in the next couple of chapters. Also a big thank you to **_**Alanna-Banana1987**_**, don't worry Momma Meredith will be making an appearance in the story soon. (maybe not in this chapter but soon.) **

**So enjoy and if there's anything that you think I should add into the story please let me know in the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**A Different Ending**_**:**

After a while the tears stopped, and sleep took over. I fell asleep to the sound of Alek's heart beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Aleks P.O.V<strong>

Eventually Chloe's heart beat slowed, and she drifted off to sleep. I picked her up bridal style as I carried her to my room. I tried to loosen her arms from around my neck as I laid her down on my bed. As soon as I did I saw her eye's open. "Don't go please, stay. I don't want to be alone right now." I didn't know if she was actually awake but I complied to her wish taking of my shirt before jumping under the covers. I tried to leave some distance between us, in case she did wake up I didn't want to scare her away thinking that I was some sort of creep that would take advantage of her. Unfortunately she didn't feel the same way, as she quickly snuggled up to me resting her head on my chest. I signed, how did I manage to end up in my bed with the most beautiful girl in the world? I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

I heard a knock on the door, I looked at the clock, it was 6 am in the morning. I looked down at Chloe who's head was still resting on my chest. I heard another knock. "ya, I'm coming." I whispered knowing that whoever was outside of the door, weather it was Jasmine or Aunt Val, would be able to hear me.

I lightly lifted Chloe's head and placed it on the pillow. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked out of my bedroom. Aunt Val was sitting in the Kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I see you and Chloe shared a room last night." She laughed as she saw my smile. "It's been a long time since I saw that smile. She's the one isn't she?" I sat down beside her with my own cup of coffee before replying.

"Ya, I think so." I couldn't get Chloe out of my mind, her smile, her laugh. My mind kept listing things that I love about my Chloe. _Wait my Chloe? _"I know you taught me all about Mai relationships as I was growing up, but I never thought that the feelings would actually be this strong."

"Yes well you need to be careful. When a Mai meets there one true mate everything else stops mattering, and this can lead to over protectiveness. You need to tell her how you feel before it gets to that point." She looked me in the eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt, and remember that she's just relizing her role in this. Just yesterday she found out that she is the Uniter. I know you feel very strongly for her and want to take the next step, but just give her some time." I nodded as Valentina got up. "I have to go, I've got a meeting to go to, I'll be back tomorrow night." She smiled as she walked out the door.

I my thoughts went to Chloe as I heard her start to wake up. Jasmine walked down the stairs. "Oh good she's up." She knocked on the door before walking into my room. "So you're clothes are still in the dryer, and since we have school in half an hour I thought you might want to just use some of my clothes for today." I could hear Jasmine place the clothes on my bed.

"Thank you," I heard my Chloe say, as Jasmine walked out of the room. I few seconds later I heard the shower go on as Chloe took a shower. I started to make a quick breakfast, with Jasmines help we ended up making Bacon, eggs, and French toast. Right as we were putting the food down on the table I heard Chloe walk out of my room. She smiled nervously as she walked to the table. "Wow" she sat down admiring the food. I heard her stomach growl. We ate quickly all of us to hungry to talk. After breakfast we headed to school. We all climbed into one car as I drove us to school. Once at school I said goodbye to Jasmine as I walked Chloe to her locker. Me and her hadn't had a chance to talk since the night before when she found out about the death of that human guy. I didn't know what to say, so I opted to simple say nothing. It wasn't the right time. I tried to remember what Valentina had said, _'give her some time'. _

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked looking down at her as she put her things in her locker.

"Ya I do, I'm working tonight and afterwards me and Amy where going to have a girls night in. We have alot to talk about." She looked up at me. "Look Alek I would really love to talk but I really don't want to be late for class again." She gave me a quick kiss of the cheek. "I'll see you around." She tried to give me a small smile but I saw that she didn't mean it. I had to find a way to get her to be happy again.

After school I walked into the coffee shop right beside Chloe's work, hoping she would be in there. But as I walked in I noticed her talking to a guy. I stayed back as I let my super hearing kick in.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around since that day I got that hat." The guy smiled at Chloe. "Do you want to sit down?" He offered her the extra chair across from him.

She smiled at him, "Sure"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but is something wrong?" his eyes melted with fake concern.

"Oh its nothing," Chloe tried to look away.

"Well if it's making you sad then it's obviously not nothing." His fake sympathy was sickening me. I ordered a frapaccino as their conversation continued. By the time I sat down she was already telling this guy all about Xavier. At least I think that's his name. This guy was playing her and she didn't even know it. I felt the anger rise up in me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up as I made my way to their table. They were just getting up as I walked towards them.

"Hey babe," I put my arm around her as I looked towards the guy, "and you are?"

He smiled, "Brian." He smiled at Chloe, "and I was just leaving. It was nice seeing you again Chloe. See you around some time?" He asked as he was slowly walking towards the door

"Yea, sure, you got my number. "She said as they said their goodbyes. He had her number? When did that happen? The jealously took over me.

"He's got your number? And you guys are planning on hanging out again?"

"Yea," Chloe said not seeing anything wrong with that. "Brian's," She paused, "a friend."

"A friend? Ha, like he just wants to be friends. Don't you see he's just trying to use you." I backed up.

"What is your problem? Where just friends, he was just trying to comfort me. There's a lot going on, and I can't keep it all to myself." I shook my head knowing that having this conversation right now was useless.

"I'll see you after work," I said as I walked out the door. I needed to get out of there. I know that I probably over reacted but it was hard. I wasn't used to having these feelings. We would have to talk about this after, but right now I just had to get out of her. I texted Jasmine asking her to take over my shift of protector duty, I waited for her reply before I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think about Chloe and Aleks first fight? Give me your suggestions and don't worry <strong>_**Lil5weetie**_ **I'm getting there. The story will really be heating up in the next couple of Chapters, so stay tuned and Review. So if I get as many reviews as I did for chapter six (ten reviews) I might be persuaded to post chapter eight tomorrow night. So Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys so I just finished watching the Finale of the Nine Lives of Chloe King and I Loved the Beginning and end. I'm not gonna say more then that because I know that there are those out there that have not yet watched it so I don't want to spoil anything for anyone. So because of my joy for the outcome of the finale I have decided to give you the next chapter early. But I still want at least another ten reviews before I post any more. So enjoy this free chapter and review when you're done.**

* * *

><p><strong> Previously on a Different ending:<strong>

**Alek's POV: **"I'll see you after work," I said as I walked out the door. I needed to get out of there. I know I probably over reacted but it was hard. I wasn't used to having these feelings. We would have to talk about this after, but right now I just had to get out of here. I texted Jasmine asking her to take over my shift of protector duty, I waited for her reply before I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V<strong>

I stood there as I saw Alek leave. What was going on with him? We had only been on one date and hadn't even defined our relationship. I tried to put my frustration away focusing on my job. Which I was going to be late for if I didn't race over there right now. Lana gave me a disapproving look as I ran in.

"How is it that you can be late for work when you spent the last 15 minutes in the cafe right next door?" She smiled as she walked behind the counter. "But I guess i'll give you a free pass today, it looked like you where having a little boy trouble."

I gave her a smile, "Yea, just a little." I said as I started on the restocking. Once I was off work I stepped outside waiting for Alek to show up. I checked my phone. No messages. After a few minutes I gave up on waiting for him and started to walk home. I only lived a few blocks away. I was half way home when I herd a scream come from an ally. I started to follow the screams until i herd two men's voices. I turned the corner right as the men let the girl go. She got up and ran past me.

"We thought that might get you're attention but we didn't think that you would be stupid enough to actually walk in here alone. I guess you're right brother, they really are stupid." One of the men said looking at the other. I backed up trying to find my way back out of the ally without turning my back to the men.

"Where are you going kitten?" the other man asked taking a step towards me, "we haven't even started yet." he took another step towards me as my back hit the wall. I screamed hoping that someone would hear me. A second later I felt something hit my head, before I fell. I blacked out, when I woke up I was on the floor, I looked up into the light as an Angel was looking down at me.

"Chloe, Chloe please, please my love, you can't die. You have to stay awake." I tried to keep my eyes open, focusing on the Angel. His beautiful blond hair, and those beautiful eyes as they looked down lovingly at me. He had a uncannily resemblance to Alek, but it couldn't be him. Alek was mad at me, he thought I was seeing the Brian guy. He would never call me love, we've only been together less then a week.

I looked up touching the Angels face, I could feel the world close around me as my life disappeared. "Please tell Alek that I Loved him." I could see the angle smile down at me.

"He's been hoping to hear you say that since the day he met you Chloe King. And I know that he would want you to know that He loves you more then Life itself." then the angel smiled down at me, Kissing me on the lips. Even his lips felt like Alek's. And With that last thought my eyes shut.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ya I know it was really really short but I just really wanted to post this. Go team Alek 3 I can't wait for Season 2 of TNLOCK I hope there's going to be a season 2. So ya I hope you guys like it. This chapter was in response to that long review I was talking about in the last chapter from Lil5weetie. So Chloe lost her first life, and as shes dieing she hallucinates into thinking she's talking to an angel. (A really fine looking angel if I may say so myself)<strong>

**my replies to reviews for chapter 7:**

love10134: thank you :)

TwilightTeen1995: yes it is brian and ya I hate it too that he always gets in the way of things. Stupid Brian

Alanna-Banana1987: Ya I think Alek will tell her why he acted the way he did, and of corse they will make up. This is an Alek + Chloe romance story it wouldn't be a romance if they didn't make up.

Majors Darlin : Ya I love seeing Jealous Alek as well. And yea I know we all Hate Brian but he has to be in the story because well if I tell you right now then it would ruin it now wouldn't it.

**So ya thats all the Reviews that I got so far but please please please review and let me know I want to get to say 50? before I write part 9. So go, review and also tell me what you guys think about the season finale. (so review on the last two chapters and the episode) thanks 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews right away, but I'm glad you guys liked it. And if you reviewed the last chapter please check the bottom for my reply. Anyway heres chapter 9 hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Chloes P.O.V<p>

I woke up, looking around the room. I looked familiar, it took me a minute to realize that it was Aleks room. I tried to get up screaming as a sharp pain shot through me. A second later Alek came running in. "Chloe! just relax, you shouldn't be getting up yet." I tried to lay back down.

"Why dose my whole body hurt so much? I thought that when I died I would wake up new and without the pain, you know like in the movies." Alek laughed as I brushed a few strands of hair away from my face.

"I'm sure that you're broken bones will heal pretty soon. As far as I can tell the rest of you're scares have already healed up." He lifted the bottom of my shirt to show me, On my stomach I could see a faint pink line.

"Wait that's the big gash that made me bleed out?" I touched the line, as Alek smiled.

"Yes," He looked me in the eyes, "Do you remember anything from the night before?"

I tried to think back, but all I could remember was those two men, and getting knocked out. "No I don't, why? Did something happen after I got knocked out? You know other then me losing a life." His face fell.

"So you dont remember anything after the attack, like when I saved you?" I tried to think back but I couldn't.

"You saved me?" I smiled, "Thank you Alek, after everything that happened the day before at the coffee shop I thought that you where mad at me. I waited for you but when you didn't show up I decided to walk home." the attack flashed before my eyes again as I remembered the night.

Alek leaned in taking my hands in his, "I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to get so upset. And I could never get mad at you." He looked me in the eyes. "I know that this is rushed and all of this is moving way to fast, but that's the way it is with us Mai. Our emotions are much stronger then those of Humans, and when we fall for someone it's instant." He looked down at my hands playing with them, "I guess I was just letting my Jealousy get to me."

I smiled at him, "You where jealous of the Brian guy?"

I laughed thinking about how stupid it sounded now, "Yea I guess I was, you where opening up to him, and not to me, you know even though me and you are dating," He looked me in the eyes "that is if you even want to be with me after the way I just freaked out on you."

I laughed, he was so nervous, it was a first. Alek was never nervous. "Yes, of course I want to be with you. And to tell you the truth, I was feeling those same intense feelings. I even asked Valentina about it, and she gave me this book all about the Mai, and how these feelings are the strongest when you meet, you're mate?" I laughed thinking about how primal that sounded.

"Yes Valentina gave me the same book a couple of years ago to read. I didn't think that I would ever find you." I blushed as he gave me a charming smile.

Then Alek leaned in, closing the distance as his lips collided with mine. I felt the same spark and rush as always but it felt even more thrilling and enchanting knowing that it was because we where meant to be together. I may not fully understand these feeling yet but I knew that they where right. And that was good enough for me.

We pulled back for air, our foreheads still touching. But of course this perfect moment had to be interrupted by the sound of my phone.

I looked around trying to find it. Alek laughed as he grabbed it from the night stand. Looking at the caller id, "It's Amy, she's been texting you all night, you might want to answer it before she files a missing persons report or something." I laughed knowing that Amy was one of those people that probably would do that if she didn't hear from me for a day.

I answered the phone, "Hey," I said

"Oh my god Chloe, your alright, wait you are alright aren't you?" she asked her voice filled with concern. Alek got up,

"I'll go make you something to eat, k?" he asked as he gave me a kkiss on the head before walking out the door.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Chloe King! You are in so much trouble, how could you not tell me you where spending the night at Aleks? I mean I'm all happy for your guys blossoming relationship but isn't it a bit to soon, to be, you know, spending the night?"

"It's not like that, its a long story, I promise I'll explain it as soon as I can."

"Fine, I'll be waiting. Oh and another thing, your mom called, she said she tried to call you a couple of times, saying that you weren't answering your phone. I covered for you hoping that you where with Alek, I told her you where asleep, and then the next time she called I said you where in the shower, but I cant keep doing this all day."

"Yea, Ok i'll call her right away, thanks Amy."

"No problem, talk to you later ok? Me and Paul are heading out for lunch." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well you guys have fun." I said as we said our goodbyes. Right after I got off the phone with Amy I called my mom. Turns out she got back last night and was worried when she didn't find me at home. We talked for a few seconds before telling her that Amy's dads where making waffles and that I would be home for lunch. After we hung up I made my way to the kitchen where Alek was making his pancakes. I came up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned around warping his arms around me.

"You know I'm glad we had the whole talk about Mai intimacy this morning," I smiled up at him.

"Yea? And whys that?" he asked,

"because not I can do this," I leaned up capturing his lips in a heated kiss. "I might not know what these feeling are yet but I think I like them." I smiled up as he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed my back against the fridge. Our kisses got more and more needy before I heard a cough. I looked over Aleks shoulder to see Jasmine shielding her eyes.

"I'm glad that your relationship is heating up, but I would suggest you hold off on grinding against each other, at least long enough to not burn the pancakes." I looked over to the oven, where the pancakes where bearing. I screamed as I unwrapped my legs from around Aleks so that he could put out the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. For every ten reviews I will post one chapter so if we get to 60 I will start writing chapter ten.<strong>

**My replies to your reviews:**

**Damon-Ian-lover: **_yes I loved the fenale or more like I liked the beginning and the end. I just hate how she hurt Alek like that._

**DraculaLover99:** _yes there goes another life indeed. I had to make her lose at least one life. _

**chloeandalekforev :** _yes I definitely will keep updating._

**.-OCD: **_I'm glad you liked it, I wanted to make the end cute. I'm not so good with the grimy violant sense so dont expect many of those in this story._

**aleksgirl (anonymous)**: _Well I will make lots of Alek and Chloe sense, and I may hint towards a time when they finally, you know get in bed with each other, but don't expect a M rated scene from me. I am after all only sixteen and feel very uncomfortable writing anything over T. (hope you guys understand)_

**Egyptian Kiss**_ : Yes I know the love scene was a little rushed but I hope this chapter cleared it up for you. And I think this chapter makes it clear that though Alek may already know hes in love with Chloe, she doesn't, she knows she has feelings for him but doesn't know what they mean._

**Sere'sLight :**_ Yes well Alek is very much like Chloe's guardian angel. He's like her own personal hot British angel.  
><em>

**Also what do you guys think? About Alek being British I know in the book he was apparentlly like russian or something (havent read the books) but what do you guys think about the shows choice to make Alek a hot British guy?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Heatwave

**So I woke up this morning and checked my story and I was surprised at how many people reviewed. Thank you to all of you guys. This chapter is dedicated to rosepetals186 who wrote the longest review I've ever seen. So thank you. Also I'm gonna start naming the chapters after song titles so if you have any favorite songs give me the name of the song and artist and I might just make a chapter out of it.**

**This Chapter is gonna be called Heatwave (which is the brand new single from the new cities) i love it its a prefect Summer song so hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV:<strong>

After we got the fire under control we ate, enjoying a nice quite Saturday morning breakfast. The whole time through I could see both Alek and Jasmine looking at me. I already getting used to Aleks constant attention but with Jasmine I didnt quite know what was going through her head. Luckally Alek asked her before I had to.

"Would you quit looking at my girl like that?" He smirked as he saw me smile, _I'm his girl. _

Jasmine laughed seeing that we could not keep our eyes of of each other. "Sorry Its the first time I've seen the "Courting" of Mai mates happen. Its like watching some kind of bad nature special." **(sorry had to put that in, if you guys didn't get the last part its from the finale where Chloe said its like watching a bad nature special)**

Alek laughed, "Well do they show you this in those nature specials?" He leaned in and grabbed my neck pulling me towards him. I eagerly accepted the kiss before sitting back down.

Jasmine pretended to look grossed, "Yea no they don't and I don't think I ever want to see that, let me remind you that I may not have anything against you guys together, but that does not mean I want to see the show." After breakfast I helped Jasmine wash up as Alek took a shower. by the time Alek returned we where almost done.

"OK Jasmine, I'm giving you a heads up, if you don't want to see me and Chloe get intimate now is your chance to get away." Alek said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good to know," Jasmine put the towel down as she sprinted out the door grabbing her Jacket on the way, "See you guys later."

After Jasmine left Alek started to kiss his way down my neck. I tilted my neck to give him better access. I couldn't help it when a moan escaped my lips. I could feel Alek chuckle as he continued. And once again, the moment was ruined by my cellphone. I checked to see it was my mom.

I picked up the phone, "Hi mom," I tried to sound not so preoccupied. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, Alek slowly moved us to the living room.

"Hey Chloe, so I know you're still at Amy's but I was wondering If you could stay there for another couple of hours." Alek had moved us to the Couch as he fell down on top of me. "Everything OK?" my mom sounded concerned as she herd me laugh, Alek had decided to start a tickle mach right while I was on the phone with my mom.

"Yea, I'm fine mom, Amy's just doing something funny." I mad up an excuse. I could hear Alek lightly chuckle. Thankfully my mom could not. Alek looked up at me as he started to lift my shirt up, revealing my toned stomach.

"Oh, OK, well anyway I just wanted to make sure it was ok with Amys dads if you could maybe stay till a bit before dinner. I wanted to tell you this morning, but you weren't home." Alek had started kissing down my stomach, from my bra line all the way down the where my shorts began. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning into the phone. "You still there?"

"Yea mom I'm still here, I really need to go so can you hurry it up please?" I tried not to sound mean but the longer I was on the phone the more likely it would be that Alek would do something that would make my mom catch on.

"Anyway I have a date with one of my fellow Architects, we where on the trip together, and hes really nice and," I didn't say anything, once again being to preoccupied with Aleks actions to pay attention. "I can see you're to busy doing whatever it is you guys are going, so I'll talk to you at dinner, OK?" she asked.

"Yea, sure mom, have fun, and I'll see you at dinner."

"I love you." she said

"Implied" I replied. After I got off the phone Alek stopped his kisses on my stomach and moved to my lips.

"So you have the day free?" he asked kissing my lips.

"Yes I guess I do."

"How about we go out today? Explore San Fransisco, maybe go to the beach?" he gave me a sweet smile. I had no idea how he could do that, one second being the hot sexy tease, and the next be the sweet sincere boyfriend. Though of course I did not mind one bit.

"That sounds fun you don't mind if we stop by my house first do you? I just want to change and freshen up a bit."

"No I don't mind at all. Lets go." He ran down the hall, and into his room, coming back a few minutes later clad only in swim trunks. He grabbed a towel before grabbing my hand, and opening the door for me. He drove me to my house where I quickly ran upstairs. I took a shower before changing into a cute black two piece bikini, putting on a cute yellow cover up. grabbed my own towel before heading back downstairs. When we got into the car my new favorite song came on. Heatwave. I couldn't help but start to sing along.

"Cause these are the days  
>Too soon the sun is gone<br>Kick it and keep on going

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
>We are soaked up in the heatwave<p>

We are  
>Kickin' it like good times are never gonna end<br>My friend are you with me?"

I looked over towards Alek,he gave me a charming smile. I bit my lip. I could already tell that this day would be amazing.

"Camera fades to black  
>Clothes don't mean a thing<br>Salt tastes on her lips  
>Running hand in hand<br>Don't know where this ends"

We drove to China beach. The beach was practically empty.

_'Things are getting hot_  
><em> Hot and heavy'<em>

We lay down on the beach. I was a perfect day out. We enjoyed the day as the hours past, going swimming, laying on the beach, I even tried to do a little sunbathing.

I was enjoying the heat of the sun on my body until the sun suddenly disappeared. I felt water drops drop on me, before I felt someones lips crash down on mine. Aleks wet body was pressed up against mine as I lay in the sand. My hands found there way to his wet hair as his hands roamed my body. Before I knew it one of his hands maid it to my lower back as he picked me up. I already knew where this was going.

"ALEK" I screamed, "put me down!" he ran into the water before finally letting me go. The coldness of the water was a stark contrast to the heat of the sun. I shivered as I made my way back into Aleks waiting arms. Once in his arms I once again could not help myself. we intertwined ourselves as Alek moved his into deeper water. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kissing continued until eventually the cold of the water began to make my teeth chatter. Alek rushed us back out of the water as he grabbed me a towel. He wrapped it around me before wrapping his arms around me.

He had concern in his eyes, "You OK? did you get a cold?" He was so sweet and concerned for my safety. Alek looked at the time, "I really wish we could spend more time together but you should get home soon. You're mom hasn't seen you in the last couple days and I'm guessing you guys will have lots to talk about." He walked me to the car, "Like that conversation you guys had the night before she left, What was it about again? Oh right you guys where talking about me." How did he know? Alek gave me a mysterious smile the whole way back to my house. He must have been using his super hearing to listen in on me and my moms conversation.

"It was you on my roof that night wasent it?" I asked remembering hearing soft footsteps on my roof. "I thought I was just going crazy." He laughed.

"No you're not crazy." he smiled as he turned of the car in front of my house. He walked me to the door, leaning in to wisper in my ear, "See you tonight." He gave me a kiss before turning around and walking to the car. I smiled. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong> So what do you guys think? Review and let me know.<strong>

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**_Lil5weetie: Thank you and I'm glad you guys like the shows Alek. Also I know the chapters are very short but I try and update as much as possible._**

**_.-OCD: Yes the British Accent is a bonus. I also fall of the British accents all the time. British accents are very Hot 3_**

**_17SomeOne:Yes I agree Alek should have, stupid Jasmine for interrupting them._**

**_iLovePun: Yes this is how it should be. I dont know if I will add Brian into the story again, Its up to the reviews. (So review and let me know)_**

**_Damon-Ian-lover: I wanted to jump into the screen and slap chloe, and then kiss Alek haha I do hope that they work it out, but its true she just used him the whole time. What a b*tch._**

**_Untilthemoonrises : Oh i didn't know that thanks for telling me I might add that into the story._**

**_wizegirl101: I'm glad you guys love the story._**

**_padfootlover109: Im glad you guys are so exited to see what happens. I feel so honored to know how many fans of the story I have. _**

**_chloeandalekforev:Yes I will try to update soon._**

**_ rosepetals186: So to the Angel thing, thank you I thought it was really sweet too. As for Brian I agree hes not even in the same league as Ben (the guy who plays Alek) Like I dont get how the actor is being called the "Heartthrob" like if anything Ben Stone is the Heartthrob not the guy who plays Brian. And yea Brian is a really creepy guy in the tv show like if I was a character in the show I would be like isnt he a little to old to be hanging out with 16 year old little girls? And I agree the actors who play Alek and Chloe really have chemistry. Like they make it work. So Thank you for the review._**

**_denica: Yes they are really cute together, I'm trying to keep the two as similar to the show as posible what with Alek being a CB and all but I also want to show that he has a soft side. And as for when hes going to tell her, hes going to tell her when she figures out what the feelings mean. Like right now its just im attracted, dont know why, dont care, just having fun. But hes trying to show her that he cares, and then hes going to tell her._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>***** For every ten reviews I get I will try to post a chapter but once school starts I might have to get 20. (since I will be going into grade 12) ****<br>_**


	11. Chapter 11: SexyBack

**So I was expecting to have at leased a day of relaxation before you guys force me to write another chapter but it hasn't even been half a day and I already have five more reviews then I asked for. So because I promised one chapter for every ten or so reviews, here's chapter eleven. **

******I am starting to get writers block since I'm writing a new chapter every day so, In this chapters review I would like to have suggestions for titles of chapters,(titles of chapters will also be titles of songs just give me the title of the song and the name of the artist) as well as what you thought of the chapter and if you have an extra second to spare maybe tell me something that you would like Alek and Chloe to do or see or have happen to them ect. ******

**So this Chapter is called Sexyback, you know cause Alek is bringing sexy back hope you like. (song belongs to Justin Timberlake)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV:<strong>

I walked into the house as Alek drove away. I smiled thinking about how much better my life has gotten since my birthday. Of course there where lots of things that would probably end up going wrong, like with the assassins after me, and with that weird Brian guy, and Jasmine had said something about training? But I wasn't going to focus of the negative. I was having to much fun to think about any of that. aparentlly my mom was feeling the same way. She was actually cooking, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hey mom, what are you making?" I asked putting my stuff down as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh could you pass me the wooden spoon," I passed it to her. "Thank you dear." she smiled over to me. "I'm making spaghetti. And whats with the swim suit? Did you and Amy go swimming or where you with someone else?" I couldn't help it, the smile would not go away. "K well how about you go wash of the sand and then come down for dinner and tell me all about you're date." I agreed before running upstairs and taking a shower. After the shower I changed into a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top, before running downstairs. I helped my mom finish making dinner before helping her set up. I was really enjoying her company. We where talking about her trip and what she did while she was in LA. We also talked about her sudden date with "Frank". It wasn't until after dinner that mom finally asked about Alek.

"So what about you?" my mom asked as she got out the desert. We shared a bucket of mint Ice cream while we discussed what I had done over the weekend. I stuck to the truth as much as I could leaving out last nights attack and this morning.

"Well I had school, work, me and Alek went on a Date, and then afterwards he saw me talking to this guy that I had met a few days ago, and he though that something was going on so he ran." I tired not to cry thinking back to when Alek ran away, not even letting me explain.

"Aww, Im sorry sweetheart, but I'm guessing you two worked it out? Considering that you went to the beach today." My mom asked

"Um yea, I was really upset but he told me this morning that he was sorry about running away and not letting me explain. And that he was too overprotective and he was really sorry."

"So he came to Amys this morning to apologize?" she asked,

"Right, yea, since I slept over at Amy's he asked Amy if he could come over and apologize." I laughed remebering that Amy had covered for us, and that my mom would freak if she found out what really happened.

"Well im glad to hear that you two worked it out. So does this mean that you two are officially together?" I could not stop smiling,

"Yes It does, me and Alek are officially dating."

I then I got a text, my sound went off, Sexyback from Justin Timberlake came on, _when did he change his ringtone?_

**From Alek:** I'll be over soon hope u like the ringtone ;)

My mom gave me a smirk. "Is that Alek?"

"Yea, I guess he must of changed it while I was at the beach" _Or maybe he changed it one of the two times I slept over at his house._

"Maybe." she laughed, "Anyway I hope you dont mind if I head to bed do you? I'm just so tyered from the flight, and the date, and you know." she gave me a hug. "Goodnight."

I got upstairs and closed my door. Right when I turned around I felt two strong arms wrap around me. And then I was pushed against the door.

"Everything ok in there?" my mom asked walking towards my door.

"Everythings fine, my windows open and the draft just slammed my door closed, sorry." After a second I heard her step away from the door.

"Ok, goodnight." she said as she closed her door.

"Shit that was close." I said as I pushed away from him. I went to close the window, which Alek must have opened.

"So what do you think about the ringtone?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on my bed. After I didn't reply, "Come here girl" I blushed.

"What did you want? I mean I really like having you around but its kind of late."

"Didn't I just make that perfectly clear?" He winked as he grabbed my hand pulling me onto him. I smiled as we both leaned in. After a few seconds he was on top. Our kissing got more intense as his hands made short work of my shirt. He then started to kiss his way up to my bra. I was glad that I had changed into a cute pink laced bra. "Pink?" he asked smirking down at me. I felt my breathing get uneven, knowing where this was going. But my nervousness disappeared within seconds and was replaced with something different. I felt different. My eyes must have changed because I could see Alek so much more clearly. I could see every single one of his features perfectly. I flipped him over, pulling his shirt over his head as my hands ran down his chest. I don't think I would ever get enough of this. I kissed my way up his chest until I got to his lips. Our hands roamed over each other before once again the perfect moment was ruined by a cellphone. This time it wasn't mine. Alek flipped us over so that he could grab the phone that was in his pocket. It was Jasmine. Alek sighed before picking up the phone. She said that Valentine wanted to discuss the training schedule. _What training schedule?_

* * *

><p><strong>*** So what do you guys think? Oh and I was thinking about having Shake it by Metro station be the title for the next chapter so give me you're ideas on what you think that chapter should be about. Also what do you think about this chapters song choice? I find it easier to write when I have something to base it on or to relate it to so post your song choices and I might write a chapter on that song. ***<strong>

_**replies to the reviews:**_

_Zenappa : Yes I am planning on adding some action into the mix pretty soon but just remember that this is a romance and not an action fanfic_

_Star (anonymous): like I said for every ten or twenty reviews I will be posting a chapter._

_Damon-Ian-lover: ya I'm trying to make it as similar to the tv show as possible without making this Chloe be as stupid as the other one._

_love10134: yes I am planning on making Chloe and Alek go on more cool dates. I don't live in San Fransisco and have never been there so I don't know what there is to do but I'll think of something._

_.-OCD: thank you and I'm glad to be getting repeated reviews from people, thank you._

_Lauren (anonamous): thank you_

_theyre after my lucky charms: glad you love it_

_Ally babyy3: just did_

_ denica: Thank you for you're long review I love reading those, ya I didnt want there relationship to be too rushed like yea there Mai and Mai fall for there true love really fast but there still human in a way. And Humans don't understand how they feel about everything right away. So I'm trying to make it feel as real as possible. I believe Alek already knows that he loves Chloe but she doesn't know if she loves him. And Alek is just as vulnerable as any other person so hes going to wait until he feels her feels are the same as his._

_kendalcakes135: I'm glad you liked it._

_Alanna-Banana1987: Well I think Chloe is going to take a day (the next day in the story) to catch up with her friends and tell Amy all about what happened, (because her and Amy are best friends and tell each other everything) and who knows what will happen after that._

_17SomeOne: yea me and you both. I'm trying to make him as real as possible, you know not TOO perfect but I also like to think that there is a guy out there like Alek and that he is one day going to find me and we well end up like a fairytale haha jk but really I do have my hopes that there is a guy almost like Alek out there for me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short I know but Its late and my back is killing me. So thank you guys for you're reviews and remember song titles and ideas for storys help me write and me writing makes me update faster. So Review.<strong>  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12: Rumour has it

**Hey guys so my computer is still not fixed but I did manage to get an hour on my mum's computer so here's a chapter for you guys. Oh and once again thank you guys for your reviews and obviously I do not own TNLOCK, since this is a fanfic. So I was at my Aunts house for a week and she is obsessed with Adele and plays her cd all day so I decided to make a chapter on Rumour has it by Adele. (mainly because this chapter is all about Rumours and how you should not listen to them.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V:<strong>

Over the last couple of weeks lots of things have changed. For one me and Alek were starting to act more like a couple. He would pick me up before school, walk me to my locker, walk me to class, and meet me right after. Of course that's not to say that we didn't still hang out with our friends. He still pretended to be king of the Jockos and I still hung out with Amy and Paul but every once in a while Alek would sit with us at our table, holding my hand as we talked about school and training. Oh yes Training. After that night in with us in my bedroom Alek asked me to come over to his house where Valentina told me that I had to be prepared. That there would be many other assassins coming after me and that unless I wanted to lose all of my remaining eight lives I had to start training. Training consisted of running over roof tops at one am in the morning and hand to hand combat in the park. I was starting to get pretty good with the training but the late nights and early morning where really starting to take a tole on my studying in school.

But one of the things that were really starting to get strange was that in the last couple of days I was starting to see less and less of Alek. So I decided to investigate. After school I walked to the gym hoping to catch Alek right after basketball practice so we could talk. I walked in seeing the rest of the guys grabbing there stuff as they were about to leave.

"Hey guys have you seen Alek around?" I asked the guys after I didn't see Alek anywhere.

"Oh shit," one of the guys said, pausing. "We thought he was meeting you, you're Chloe Alek's girlfriend right?" One of the guys asked

"Yes I am and what made you think he was meeting me?" I asked, the boys looked at each other before looking back at me. I was really starting to get worried.

"He got a call during practice, from some girl. We thought it was you, he said he had to go that he was meeting up with someone." One of the guys said walking up to me. "I'm sorry; we honestly thought he was meeting you." What the hell? I didn't believe it. He must have gone to meet Jasmine. I ran out of the school, running to where Amy was waiting for me.

"So did you talk to him?" she asked

"No the guys said something about him having to meet up with some girl, probably meaning Jasmine." I tried texting Alek again, not getting a reply. I hadn't gotten a reply from him all day. What the hell was going on? "Do you mind driving me over to Aleks house?" I asked as we got into her car.

"Sure no problem." She said looking concerned. Everything had been going too good to be true, and I hoped that the rumours that I had heard all day weren't true. That Alek was seeing someone else. I had gotten to know Alek a lot better over the last couple of weeks, seeing the sweet soft side that he tried so desperately to hide from everyone but me. The rumours must have been false. Once we got to Aleks apartment I got out. "Hey Chloe," Amy called out of the car, I walked back to the window leaning in,

"Yea" I asked

"I'll wait around the corner at the café down the street, text me if you need me to pick you up again ok?" she asked. I knew that I could always count on Amy to be there for me but I hoped that this time my mind was wrong. That I wouldn't need her to comfort me and tell me everything's alright. And that I deserved much better than Alek. I was getting ahead of myself, it was all just rumours and I knew better then to think something was going on. I smiled letting my judgments fade way as I walked into the elevator. Once I got to Aleks floor I took a deep breath as I walked to the door. I heard what sounded like a wrestling mach. I ran in, what if the Assassins where in there trying to kill Alek, Jasmine and Valentina. Instead I walked in on the one thing that I had feared. There in the living room was Alek, pinned down by a beautiful black haired girl. Her legs where straddling his hips as her arms where pressed down on his chest. There breathing was heavy and it took them a second to realize that I was in the room. Alek looked up, before pushing the girl of him.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" he asked before he looked back at the girl. My eyes started to tear up. Alek looked at me seeing that I was about to cry. He tried to take a step towards me. I took a step back. "Chloe, wait. It's not what it looks like." He tried to take another step towards me. I couldn't take it. I turned around and ran out the door. Once out the door I raised to the elevator. Gitting in just as the door was closing. Thankfully the door closed right as Alek ran by. "Chloe, wait!" He yelled. An older lady was standing beside me. I started to let my tears fall freely.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear." She tried to comfort me. I looked up at her giving her a half smile.

"Thank you." I whispered as I walked out the elevator. Just as we were getting out of the elevator Alek raced down from the stairs. The lady blocked his way before turning to me.

"Run child, I'll hold him off." I smiled as I turned and ran for the door. The lady kept blocking his way. I didn't even know her and yet she was helping me out. I smiled allittle as I ran down the street towards the café. As I was running I dieled Amys number.

"Hello?" she asked,

"Hey are you still there, I need a ride home, quick." I was still running. I knew that Alek would be coming after me soon, and I needed to get out of here.

"Yea I'm just sitting in my car, I think I see you." She said. And sure enough I could see her a couple meters away in her red convertible punch buggy. I raced to her car getting into the passenger seat.

"DRIVE!" I yelled as I saw Alek running down the street towards us.

"What?" Amy asked,

"I SAID DRIVE!" I yelled again, thankfully she started the car. Driving out of her parking spot and down the road.

"Chloe, wait!" Alek yelled as we slowly got further away from him. He stopped when Amy sped up.

"Thank you Amy." I sighed as I rested my head on the head rest. Amy simply murmured a your welcome as we turned at a street corner.

"So I'm guessing you're staying at my house since Alek will probably be waiting at you're? She asked.

"Yea, please?" I asked

"Sure no problem." After a few minutes we got to her house.

"I'm really tiered do you mind if I just take a nap for a bit? I promise I'll explain everything later." I said as I walked into her house.

"Sure I'll call your mom and let her know that you're staying at my house." She said as I made my way to the couch in her bedroom. I drifted off to sleep as I heard Amy talking to my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V:<strong>

After racing back to my house, Chloe ran upstairs going to sleep on my couch. I decided this was as good a time as any to call Chloe's mom. I found her number in my phone and dialled her number.

"Oh thank god Amy, Is Chloe with you? I was just about to call her is everything alright?" Meredith, Chloe's mom, sounded very concerned.

"Yes Mrs. King she's upstairs sleeping on my couch. She had a rough day today." I sighed already knowing what must have happened at Alek's apartment.

"What do you mean rough day? Did she get hurt? Amy what happened?" she asked sounding even more concerned than before. I sat down knowing that she would find out one way or another and that Chloe would probably not know how to explain it to her mom.

"I think it was something to do with Alek." I answered.

"Alek? What happened with him?" she asked

"Well there where rummors going around for the last couple of days that Alek seemed preoccupied and that he had been talking to another girl. Of corse I didn't believe it at first but Chloe tried to talk to him after his basketball practice today and found out that he had left, something about another girl calling him. Chloe thought it was Jasmine who called him so she asked me to drive her to Aleks house." I said

"And then what happened?" she asked

"I don't know" I replied sitting down on the couch in the living room, "she ran out telling me to drive. Alek was running after her screaming something about asking her to wait. I guess she must have seen him with another girl or something." I felt awful for Chloe, she's gone through so much over the last couple of years. With her dad leaving and that Xavier kid dying, I thought that Alek would be the one to help her get through it. I saw that he really liked her, hell he looked like a love sick puppy half the time he was around her. What went wrong?

"Well I'm glad that she has you." I heard Meredith sigh. She sounded almost as tiered as Chloe did.

"We'll I'll be sure to take good care of her." I said

"Thank you Amy."

"Good night." I said

"Good night Amy." She replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I know the beginning was rushed but I wanted to put some drama into this story. Since I don't know when I'll get a chance to update the story. Tell me what you think. I'll be reading your guys reviews, and I'll try to reply to them on my new HP tablet thing that I bought last week. Unfortunately I can't write story's on it so that will have to wait until I get a hold of another computer. Sorry if there's spelling errors I did not get much time on the computer since it's not mine but I wanted to at least give you guys something.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Apologize

**I had some free time today after washing my car and getting heat stock, don't worry I'm fine now. This week's song is Apologize by One Republic, because Alek wants to Apologize. **

**What? It's not like I'm spoiling anything why else would Alek run after Chloe and get beat up by and old lady if it wasn't to apologize? **

_(This chapter's dedicated to Denica who wrote me a really long review it was an amazing pleasure to read.)_

**Amy's P.O.V:**

**(Important info on what to review on at the bottom. So once your done reading please read the part with ** on it. Please review on all 3 things. Thanks)**

While Chloe was asleep I got several calls from Alek. Of course I didn't want to answer them after the way he made Chloe feel, and me being her best friend I tried as hard as I could to not answer his calls. I guess he got the point because he eventually started to send me several texts.

_London Calling: Amy I know you're getting my texts and calls. _I didn't reply simply pressing ignore. Of course he didn't stop. **[London calling is what Amy called Alek in the first episode so I just stuck with it.]**

_London Calling: Amy please let me explain. It's not what it looked like. _Once again I ignored his text. I got a few more texts from him each of which I ignored. Chloe eventually woke up and after a quite dinner with my dad's we sat down on my bed. She explained how she ran in on Alek and some girl, and how the girl was clearly straddling Alek. After telling me she couldn't keep her tears away anymore and cried. I tried as best as I could to comfort her but in the back of my head I hoped that Chloe had just seen something wrong, and that Alek was right. That it wasn't what it looked like. After Chloe fell asleep I walked downstairs. I had to know what was going on. I opened my phone, texting Alek.

_To London Calling: I heard Chloe's side of the story now tell me yours. _It took less than a minute before I got a text back from him.

_London Calling: Can I come by? _Well at least he was asking before he popped by.

_To London Calling: Sure Meet by my back door _I then went to go and put on a sweater before walking onto my back porch. I was out there for less than five minutes before he jumped down from my roof. He must have been in the neighbourhood, or he was on my roof the whole time, probably the second option. I was glad Chloe was asleep or she would flip for talking to Alek. He walked over to me.

"Ok you have five minutes to explain exactly what happened." I demanded. "Oh and you might want to start from the beginning." I sat down on the bench tucking my feet under me.

"Ok," he said sighed. "It started about a week ago, Valentina told me it was my turn to train the new recruit. Unfortunately the new recruit of the San Francisco pride happens to be someone who I know. Someone who has always been a pain in my side," he sat down beside me on the bench, "Her names Mimi, and yes at one point she and I did go out but that was years ago, before I even met Chloe. Since then I've changed, and I don't have any feelings for her."

I laughed, "So what was it that you guys were doing in the apartment. You don't have any feelings for her yet you would rest ruining your relationship to have, what a fling with this Mimi chick?"

"What? No, like I said it was not what it looked like. I only have, and will forever keep having feelings only for Chloe. Valentina had asked me to give Mimi some hand to hand training. I didn't want to but Valentina told me that I had to. I left school early hoping that we would finish the hand to hand training early so that I could take Chloe on a date and explain everything that's going on."

"Really? And what did you plan to do on this date?" I asked, sceptical of Alek.

"I was going to have a pick nick, just like our first date. And after while we would be sitting down watching the stars I was going to tell her the truth." Alek looked away, was he Blushing? "I was going to tell Chloe that I loved her."

Chloe's P.O.V:

I woke up looking around the room. Amy wasn't in the room. I got up about to look for her when I heard the unmistakable British accent of a certain Mai, a Mai that I swore never to see or hear of again. I listened in. Was he talking to Amy? How could she do this to me? How could she go behind my back and hang out with him?

"I was going to tell Chloe that I loved her." What?

**I know it's really, really, really short but I didn't know how I wanted it to continue so I decided to hold off on it until I can decide. So let me know how I should continue it.**

_******** So in this review I want: *********_

_**What did you think about the old lady in the last chapter I was thinking about making her be like a Mai and to have her come back into the story later? Give me your thoughts.**_

_**How should I start the next chapter? And what song should I use?**_

_**And obviously what you guys think about this chapter. As in Alek apologizing, Mimi's involvement, Amy on how she's talking the news and how she's actually listening to Aleks POV, Amy's nickname for Alek. Oh and Chloe hearing Aleks last words.**_

**I will try and post another chapter but I give no promises, however reviews may help.**


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets

**I was going to dedicate this chapter to one person but there are so many people that helped me with writing this chapter through all your reviews. So the song choice is dedicated to Zenappa who helped me pick out the song, which is Secrets by One Republic (which is my all time favourite band ever). As for the story it's dedicated to 17SomeOne and x-nymphadora-potter-x **

**So once again thanks to all the reviews and I know I'm being demanding asking for long reviews but it helps me update faster so in the end I think it's a win win situation. **

**Oh and sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others I'm a girl and therefore suck at writing guy p.o.v's but I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Also info on the old lady at the bottom with a spoiler maybe? depending on how you guys like the idea. If you hate it and tell me not to do it then its not really a spoiler. ha ha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alek's P.O.V:<strong>

"I was going to tell Chloe that I loved her." Did I really just admit that I loved Chloe to her best friend? I heard a movement upstairs, Chloe? Did she hear that? I hoped that she had heard the whole conversation. I hoped that she had heard my explanation, that she understood that I only had feelings for her, and that that was never going to change. "Chloe?" I asked. I whispered her name out knowing that she could hear me. "Please Chloe, let me explain." I heard what sounded like a sniffle. Was she crying? Just knowing that I was causing her to cry made me want to kill myself. Where did that come from? I had to talk to Chloe.

Then I heard footsteps. Soft slow footsteps as they made their way down the stairs, and towards the door. The door opened and there stood Chloe in a pair of PJ's she looked beautiful even with tear marks down her face. Pain and Sadness shot through me knowing that she had probably spent hours crying because of this misunderstanding, a misunderstanding which I should have never let occur. Why didn't I just tell Chloe about Mimi being in town? Why did I always have to be so stupid as to believe that Mimi could have changed. I felt a hate rage inside of me for Mimi, no it was more than that, and I loathed her.

But the emotion that I was having the hardest time to control was Love. I wanted to run to Chloe and wrap her in my arms, to kiss her with everything inside of me and to tell her everything would be alright. I wanted to tell her everything. She looked up at me, sadness, and anger written all over her face. But underneath that I could see something else, hope, forgiveness, love? No I must have been imagining those. I needed to explain what happened. "Can I please explain?" I whispered. I saw her nod her head slowly. I ushered her to the bench that me and Amy had just been sitting on a minute ago.

"I'll just go inside and make myself something to drink." I heard Amy say, but I wasn't looking at her. Chloe was the only person I was interested in at this moment. She was the only one that I needed. I heard the door close as Chloe walked around the deck/ patio. I guess she didn't want to sit; I wasn't going to try and force her. She looked away from me out watching the city lights. I was quite just watching her stand there.

"So you wanted to explain? I'm listening." She said turning around crossing her arms.

I sighed, "It's not what it looked like."

She laughed, giving me a glare, "Oh really, this is how you want this conversation to start?"

"No, No, cant I start over?" I asked sitting down. I put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry." She walked over sitting down beside me. "Last week Valentina asked me to train one of the new recruits for the San Francisco pride. I thought that it was going to be some younger teen that had just gone through the transformation, so I accepted. Unfortunately the recruit ended up being Mimi."

"The Girl that was in your living room?" she asked still sounding pissed.

"Yea, her, me and her had gone out on a few dates several years ago, but we broke up. She moved away to Los Angeles with some new boyfriend of hers and I never saw her again." I said

"Until now." She said

"Yea, until now. I don't know why she came back, probably because she heard about the Uniter being part of the San Francisco pride. She must have found out about us. She has always wanted what she can't have." I said looking at her.

"So," she paused, letting it all sink in, "So you're saying that it was just training and that once she heard I was coming to the door she pounced on you?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. I was preoccupied thinking about the date with you that she completely caught me off guard."

She looked at me, "And why should I believe anything that you're saying?"

"Because you know me Chloe, you know me better than anyone else. And deep down you know that I have the same feelings for you as you do for me." She smiled looking away. It was a small smile but at least it was something. "And as if I would be the one pinned down." I gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "So?" I asked. She hadn't said much, and I needed to know how she felt.

"I believe you." I smiled, leaning in to hug her. She pushed me back. I was confused. "But," she paused, "That doesn't mean you're forgiven. The fact that you kept this from me, and that you let it get this far has made me think. I know it might be normal for Mai to rush into relationships and not think about feelings and such, but that's not going to work with me." I nodded.

"I understand." I said

"If this is going to work we need to be honest. You need to tell me the truth, and no more secrets." She took a deep breath. "If we do this were going to go slow."

I took her hands. "I can work with that. As long as I have you." I looked into her eyes. "I just don't want to lose you Chloe King." I heard a knock on the door, before Amy popped her head out.

"You guys ok out there?" she asked

"Yea, thanks Amy. We're fine." Chloe said giving Amy a small smile.

"Ok well its getting kind of late so I'm going to head to bed, you guys going to be Ok?" she asked looking back and forth between us both. We both nodded.

"I'll be up in a sec," said Chloe looking back at me.

"Ok, good night you guys." She said closing the door.

I got up taking Chloe's hand, "Good night Chloe." I puller her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Alek." She said as closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I know its short but I hate leaving things depressing and sad. And since I dont know when I will be able to update next I decide to post this now. Also I know isn't my best chapter but the next one will probably be in Chloes P.O.V so its going to be better.<strong>

** I know it's almost like in the show how Chloe wants to start over, but I never said that some things weren't going to be the same. So once again thanks for the reviews. I will try to update as soon as possible but that will probably be sometime next week.**

_********__** Old lady news:**__** ****  
><strong>_

**Due to a majority vote saying she should be Mai, she will be. So tell her what her involvement should be or at least tell me what her name should be. I can't keep calling her "the old lady" ha ha. Who knows maybe she will somehow be related to Chloe? Tell me what you think. **

******** THE OLD LADY NEEDS A NAME SO TELL ME WHAT HER NAME SHOULD ME in the review vvvvv bellow vvvvv  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: One in a Million

**LeHaving just finished a really depressing part of the story, thinking about Alek and Chloe breaking up, I decided to have this chapter be light and fun. But don't worry your little heads the action will start again very soon. Oh and the quest for the name of the Mystery old lady is still underway. I have read over all of your suggestions and I like them but I was thinking something more Ukrainian you know since she might be from there? **

**So these are the names that I really like: **_Amelia, Clara, Helen, Katharina (the last one wasn't from the reviews but it's my grandmas name and she's from Russia so its foreign) _**so give me you're impute on which name I should choose or if you have any other older names that sound foreign. (So names that sound Ukrainian which is similar to Russian)**

**Anyway enough old people talk here's Chapter 15? I'm losing track, enjoy. Also I will be speeding this story up a bit, I'll fast forward couples of months since taking it slow is boring me already. Song choice is Ne-yo's One in a Million 3 you guys probably can already guess why.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V:<br>**

The last couple of months have gone by impossibility fast, like we had talked about Alek had taken it slow, our first date after "the incident" as I liked to call it, had been a group date with Amy and Paul. Alek had really gone all out, though I do think that he may have gotten some help from Amy. We walked all over town, sitting in the park enjoying the a songs of the birds as we told each other everything and anything. We talked about my dad leaving, my moms crazy job which ment she had to fly out every couple of months, Alek even opened up and told me about his parents. About how the Order had taken them from him, and how after they died he thought he would never be happy again. We got ice cream we sat by the beach watching the setting sun before meeting up with Paul and Amy to grab some dinner. Our dinner conversation was light and carefree. Paul as expected did ask a few Main related questions but all in all the night was filled with happy laughter. After our light dinner we headed to the carnival, we watched the clowns and the fire jugglers before doing some arcade games. Alek won me a stuffed Lion saying something about breaking a record or something. I thanked him by giving him a peck on the lips. The night ended with us watching the fireworks together. Before Alek walked me home.

Unfortunately the night did not end with a goodnight kiss at the door do to my mom interrupting us. Saying that it was late and that Alek should probably go home. After the incident my mom became very protective about me when it came to Alek. Of course she softened up on him after I invited him over for dinner. The must have talked while I was in the shower because when I got downstairs my mom was smiling and laughing while showing Alek my photo album. My mother continued to spill childhood memories all throughout dinner, but the humiliation was lessened by Aleks hands finding mine under the table. Every time I thought I was going to die of embarrassment Alek Alek would squeeze my hand as if he could since my feelings.

The thing is that he probably could, over the months both of us got better and better at reading each others thoughts and feelings. This brings us to now, three months after the "Incident". Alek had as usual walked me to school, thankfully most of the school had understood that me and Alek where together which allowed us to enter the school almost unnoticed. Or well as unnoticed as anyone can be walking beside Alek Petrov captain of the basketball team and the hottest guy in school. But thankfully the cheerleaders had understood that Alek wasn't interested which only left one person, Mimi. Alek had cancelled his sessions with Mimi after the "incident" but apparently she didn't get that Alek wasn't interested. She was walking right our way, I felt myself get, angry? Wait that wasn't me, Alek? I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey Alek," she paused giving him a longing look that almost looked pathetic before turning to me. "and you most be the girl who walked in on me and Alek ..." she bit her lip pretending like something had actually happened. Once again the anger rose in me and once again I knew that it wasn't me, actually I felt more sorry then angry at her, sorry That she couldn't get over Alek and see that he wasn't interested. I squeezed his hand again.

I still felt the anger growing like I was going to punch Mimi, or more like Alek was about to punch her. I stepped in front of him my back against his chest as I pushed him back, away from Mimi. "Alek stop it she's not worth it." I said as I gave her a glare.

"Yes Alek listen to the skank she's got you wrapped around her little finger, just like I used to. We can still have that," she took a step towards us, "leave the bitch and come back to me." she whispered knowing Alek and I could hear her.

And then I lost it, or well, Alek lost it he tried to push me out of the way ready to punch Mimi right in the face. Luckily do to me and Alek being so in tune I was able to get back around him, standing between Alek and Mimi. "You are nothing compared to Chloe!" he yelled "And dont you ever call her a bitch again! She is the sweetest, funniest, caring, most amazing and charming person I know. She is the one. And if you are to blind or stupid to see then Chloes right, your not worth it." He said as he grabbed my hand. Distilled up at him as I intertwined our fingers. "I love Chloe and that's never going to change." he whispered lookingb down at me before giving me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I had imagined our first time saying I love you to be on one of our many romantic dates as we watch the sunset or lay on the grass. But for some resin this was better. This was, real. This was my own fairytale. "Lets get out of here." I whispered giving Alek another kiss.

Once we where out of the school Alek grabbed me pulling me into his chest. "you know that I will go anywhere with you Chloe King." he smiled kissing me passionately, letting out all the passion and love that should have been in the kiss at the school.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I know," kissing him again, "can you take me to the place that you where planning on taking me the day of the "incident"" I smiled up at Alek

"Yes my love." he said as he kissed me again lifting me up so he didn't have to bend down.

"you love?" I asked, the word still feeling foreign to me.

"Yes you are my love, do you have a problem with me calling you that?" he asked feeling actually slightly insecure, the thought of Alek feeling insecure made me giggle.

"No shave no problem, I love it actually. I am Alek Patrov's Love." I said more to myself then to him.

He grabbed me again, this time reselling me around the parking lot. "Yes Chloe, you are my love, and my one and only." I giggled, feeling that feeling so often written about in books yet racially experienced. Love, I was in love! I giggled again as Alek pulled me into his embrace.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Crap so the intro was written on a computer but I was out all day so I uploaded it and have been writing the rest out on my table, and trust me tablets are really really Annoying to write story's on so I apologize if this chapter is short and filled with spelling mistakes but the tablet is driving me CRAZY! So I'm ending this chapter. P.S ya its seared the I love you part was not romantic at all and the part afterwards turned out to be a bit to cheesy for me, but I hope you guys can forgive me and Review.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Parachute

**Yes the day has finally come. I got my laptop back. Its fixed! Sorry I haven't had time to update lately first school started, then long weekend (in which I took a long road trip) and now today I had school again. Oh and I'm doing extra hours of driving the next couple of days since my road test tomorrow AHH really nervous I cant sleep. I don't know if people telling you good luck actually helps at all but I could sure use some. **

**Oh and Once again I know chapter 15 is full of spelling mistakes. Its not my fault I didn't have a laptop and the tablets are so damn annoying, touch screens where not ment to write story's on, and I could fix it but its ether write another chapter or fix an old one and I think you guys agree writing a new chapter is better. Anyway enough of me rambling here's chapter 16**

**_song: parachute by Cheryl Cole_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V:<strong>

I do believe my life cant get any better then this. Yesterday my boyfriend/love/mate/one and only said he loved me. In front of the whole school no less. And if that wasn't enough after he said he loved me he took me, blindfolded, to a building where he turned the music on and tought me how to dance. Yes Alek tough me how to dance tango. It was the most sexy thing I had ever experienced, which isn't really saying much since I'm only 16. I never thought that dancing could be so, hot. Our body's moving in sink to the music as he sweapped me around the room. I had to lay down after three songs. My heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour and I thought that any minute it would explode.

"And here I was thinking that our training sessions had improved your stamina." he joked giving me his hand, "Come with me there's something I need to show you." I took his hand as he pulled me off the ground. He walked to a door still holding my hand as he opened it. He lead me outside. And there it was San Fransisco the lights the noise the smells everything. We where on top of one of the building in the busiest part of San Fransisco and I hadn't even noticed. "What do you think?" he asked squeezing my hand to get my attention. I was taking everything in that I didn't even pay attention to what he was saying.

I turned to him, "Sorry did you say something?" he laughed shaking his head as he walked behind me

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as I once again closed my eyes. This time I tried to ignore everything around us, the people walking bellow us, the tram running down to the pear, the bell, the baby crying down the street I tried to focus on only one thing. Alek, I listened to his heart beat, its constant beating as he too was still catching his breath from our dancing session. He must have caught on to it because he cuckolded pulling me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked wondering what was so funny.

"Nothing," he laughed again, I turned around looking him in the eyes, "I just love how its possible for our hearts to be so in tune with one another." If I would have told anyone what Alek had said the would have laughed slapped me in the face, told me I was crazy and that say Alek would never be so corny yet here I was standing beside him as our hearts beat as one. His arrogant cocky side had diminished to a fraction of the size it was before we met, or maybe it was simply around me.

I couldn't stop laughing as I thought about how different Alek has become. How around each other we both seemed to change, over the last couple of months everything has changed between us and yet everything was still the same. Our attraction has simply become stronger. Words have become less and less important around us.I yawned. Alek pulled me to his chest letting my head lay on his chest. "You want me to take you home?" he asked whispering it into my hair.

"As much as I really really don't want this night to end, I do think that would be best. You know before I fall asleep right here." I laughed looking up at his beautiful blue eyes **(I cant remember what color his eyes are supposed to be but I just think Alek would look really hot with blue eyes) **

Alek laughed giving me a mischievous smile before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I would have screamed and demanded that he put me down but I knew that it was hopeless to fight him. He carried me through the building until we got outside and down the street. Eventually after a few curious stairs Alek put me down. He started walking, I quickly caught up grabbing his hand and snuggling up to his shoulder. It was chilly out and I had hardly noticed the sun set and the sky getting dark. We where almost at my street when I heard a rustle. Then out of no where three men jumped us. It was such a blur that I didn't even noticed a familiar old woman run up. Throwing her purse in the face of one guy, distracting him enough for her to trow in two punches. He fell down, Alek was taking care of one of the guys and the old lady came up in front of me protecting me from the third guy. Who where they, or more importantly who was she? The older lady started to walk towards the guys. Both of witch looked at each other before running off. The older lady turned around to look at me, giving me a smile before running off after them. Alek ran up to me grabbing my shoulder.

"Chloe, Are you alright?" he asked looking me up and down trying to find any indication that I had been hurt. I didn't even have a scratch on me thanks to that lady, Alek on the other hand had a scratch on his face. It was starting to bleed as I shook my head.

"No I'm not hurt but you are." I said putting my hand on his check. "Are you alright?" I asked

Alek laughed as he looked at me. "This is nothing, I'm just glad you're alright." he said, "So who was that?" he asked looking off towards the ally where the two men and the older lady had run off he looked at me, "Hey isn't that the lady that was in the elevator with you a couple of months ago?" he asked

"Yea, I think so." I said

"k lets get you home before those guys come back." Alek said motioning towards the sidewalk leading to my street. I was about to follow him when I noticed a look close to the guy that was passed out. I walked over grabbing it. It was an older looking red leather booklet. Almost like a journal. Alek walked over to me, "what his that?" he asked looking over my shoulder at the journal.

"The older lady must have dropped it." I said as I started to walk towards my house.

"Maybe." Alek said as he protectively put his arm around my waist. "Hey how about I ask Valentina about the lady, if she was in the elevator then she must live in the apartment or know someone who dose. Maybe Valentina knows her." said Alek. How was it that he already knew that I wanted to find out about her? Right as that question popped into my head I remembered, right this is Alek where talking about. How would he not know that I was interested in the lady that just saved my life. He walked me up the stairs. He leaned in giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He whispered. Right then the door opened.

"Oh hi Alek. It's so nice to see you. I was just having some desert, would you like to come in?" she asked. I looked at my watch. I was an hour past my curfew and she was inviting him inside. Yep, all thanks to Alek's charm, and maybe due to the fact that my mom had realized that Alek would be with me a very long time.

"Hello Meredith" he said, my mom had reminded him several times to call her by her first name. "I would love to stay and eat cake with you and Chloe but I really have to head back. My aunt is expecting me home, and I guess I'm already past my curfew. I'm really sorry by the way that I kept Chloe out so late. I promise that it wont happen again." he said already backing away.

"Aww, well that's to bad, maybe next time." she said.

"Maybe, good night." he said leaning in to give me one final quick peck on the cheek before walking down the stairs. After he walked down the drive way I finally decided to head inside knowing that Alek would be on my roof in about fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its not really the ending I was hopping for (and by ending I mean end of the chapter not the story) but I'm tiered. I have my drivers road test tomorrow and I'm nervous (mainly about the uphill parking since my emergency break dont work) and the fact that my dad had permanently made me hate him by saying that I wasn't ready. I hope that you guys can wish me luck. (weather thats just mentally saying good luck or writing it in the review I dont care but I need it haha.)<strong>

Anyway as for the story what do you guys think? I dont know where this is going yet mainly because of the writers block do to all the stress but I hope that I will figure out what I want to do with the story. Give me your guyses Ideas in the reviews. Night Night my loves 3 3


	17. Chapter 17: Tonight I'm Lovin' You

**P.S. I PASSED MY DRIVERS TEST 3 so exited 3 3 3 (oh and thank you to all of those amazing people that sent me good luck reviews, sorry it took so long to write this)**

**The song of the chapter is Tonight (I'm lovin' you) by Enrique Iglesias**

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V:<p>

I ate a slice of cake with my mom before walking upstairs. I really wanted to read the journal, and find out who this lady was. I got upstairs and laid down on my bed. I carefully opened the book. A picture fell out of one of the pages. I looked at it. On the picture was a lady. She had the most beautiful curly golden blond hair. She was holding a baby. I turned the picture around. "September 1995 Ukraine ~ Katia &" I tried to read the second name only being able to make out a C and and h. Thoughts kept flashing through my head, could that be me? Is that why that lady was helping me? And who was the woman? How did the old lady have this picture? Just then I herd a noise on my roof. Alek was here. I put the picture as well as the journal under my pillow right before Alek jumped through my window. I turned around laying on my back.

"Oh,..." he said giving me a smirk, "I was just going to say good night but if you have other plans," he didn't finish his sentence as his lips, and the rest of his body fell on mine. I giggled as his lips went to my neck. I tried not to moan as he started to lightly suck on my neck. Before we could get any further I heard footsteps coming to my door. My mom. I panicked, luckily Alek didn't. He pulled my hair so that it covered the fresh hickey before rolling off the bed to silently land on the ground behind my bed, away from my door.

My mom rushed in. "Oh my god, Chloe, I'm so sorry I just got a call." I already knew where this was going. She had to leave again. I sighed as I got up. Slightly thankful that she was didn't know about Alek being in the room. I tried not to show to much excitement about her leaving.

"It's OK mom, I'll be fine." I said as I gave her a hug. "So when do you have to leave?" I asked

"I leave tomorrow morning, the train leaves at 6 am" she replied shaking her head "I'm really sorry, I'll be back as soon as possible, which might take a couple of days. I hope I don't need to remind you that there are not party's allowed?" she smiled knowing that that had never really been my thing.

"Yes I know, no party's, drinking or drugs." I laughed

"Oh and I hope I can trust you and Alek enough to not have to call in every night making sure you two aren't... " she paused trying to find the right words

I gave her an awkward smile, considering that Alek was in the room. I could feel the amusement radiating off of him. "Yes" I said right as she was about to speak again.

"Good," she said sighing "Don't get me wrong, Alek seams like such a sweet and charming young man, maybe even to charming." she whispered the last part to herself. "Just remember I'll only be a phone call away." she said. I smiled giving her another hug while navigating her towards the door. "Anyway, I should let you get some sleep, I just wanted to say good night and goodbye." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek, " I love you sweetheart."

"Goodbye, and Implied" I said as she walked out my door. A few second later I herd her bedroom door open, and close. With in seconds of my mom leaving Alek was back on my bed. I walked over to him feeling my energy draining from me with every step. I landed on the bed beside Alek. He rolled me over so I was laying on his chest.

"Good night my love." he whispered giving me a kiss on lips.

I sat up confusion written all over my face. "But I thought,"

Alek cuckolded, "Don't get me wrong I would love to..." he smirked knowing that I knew what he wanted, **(not gonna continue what he would love because you guys already know what a 17 year old guy would love to do with a 16 year old girl... and if you don't ... I cant clarify in the story because its "teen")** My face fell without me knowing. I didn't know how much I really wanted this until now. "You're tiered,"I gave him another look, "and trust me you will need all you're energy for when we..." he smirked knowing what I was thinking. But I decided to do as he said. I laid my head down on his chest feeling the rise and fall as he breathed in and out. I focused in on the sound of his heart beat. And within minutes I was fast asleep.

I woke up, looking at the clock, 10 am, the smell of waffles wafting up the stairs. I took a shower before walking down the stairs in a pair of shorts and a tank-top **(and of corse she is wearing undergarments I just find it weird to add that into the story so for future references.) **I walked down the stairs, sitting down on a stool. Alek turned off the stove as he brought over the pancakes. I turned around in my stool giving Alek a thank you kiss. I wanted to continue our kiss but my stomach had to ruin the moment by growling.

Alek chuckled, "How about we eat, and then I promise we can do whatever you want.**" **I accepted his offer and dug into my food. After Breakfast we went out. Spending all day out and about. Every time I would try to get anything going Alek would find something new to do. Go to the fair, go to the arcade, play volleyball on the beach. Eventually at eight Alek finally decided that he should take me home. Once home I let it all out.

"What's going on with you today?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen taking a seat a stool.

"Nothing, nothings going on." he replied walking around the island to stand on the other side of where I was sitting. The space between us felt intolerable.

Having enough of this I just let it all out "Is it because you don't me?" I asked feeling rejected, pitiful almost.

Alek's eyes widened "What? No! You know that I could never not want you." eventually he calmed down "to be honest, its the exact opposite, the reason I've been so distant today is because I want you. As in REALLY want you." He looked me in the eyes, "But I felt that you deserve more then my animistic craving for you. I wanted to wait until we could be alone, where I could tell you that" We had made his way around the island standing right in front of me "I wanted to wait until we got here before I tell you that I love you, and that you are the only one I will ever want. Also I wanted our first time to be ..." was he starting to blush? "I guess I wanted it to be special." I felt my heart rate as well as Aleks speed up. "I kept my distance all day because I knew that once we started, I wouldn't be able to stop." we whispered.

"then don't" I whispered, and within seconds we where kissing, as Alek lifted me up pressing me to his body as we made our way to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I left it at that because its Teen whatever happened after that is up to your imagination. (for those of you who are kids aka tweens or teens lets just pretend that they.. played x box in her bedroom ... ok?) Review and let me know what you thought.<strong>

**I was going to say sorry its so short, but I realized its the same length as all the other chapters. Don't worry Alek and Chloe will do a lot more digging... ABOUT THE OLD LADY AND HER PAST YOU SICKOS (sorry for those who weren't thinking anything sick) The old lady will appear soon.  
><strong>

**Just a quick note that I have been thinking and I want to end this story soon. I really like even numbers so im thinking my last chapter will be the ... 20th or 25th? I hate putting deadlines on my work especially story's but I do want to wrap this up. I might make another story like maybe an Epiloge? Who knows. Or I might make a different story all together I don't know. Also I will be giving hints as to Alek and Chloe's relationship "advancing" in the next chapters, of course don't expect to get any details because I'm not writing Porn on a teen story, because ... I am after all a teenager.**


	18. Chapter 18: 1,2,3,4

**So I ended up having some time today so I decided to continue the story. I'm super stoked since my grad class is doing this grad trip thing (so where going to Mexico for spring break) its going to be AMAZING! yay for spring break ... (which is like 6 months away, shit) ... anyway back to the story. Enjoy. So i didn't actually write anything that is above what a teen would read, but I do hint at things. You know things that any normal teen, such as myself, would already know about. Let me know if I should change the rating. I don't think its an M at the most its towards the older Teen range.  
><strong>

**Today song is 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chloes P.O.V:<p>

I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't help it. It just felt like an amazing day. I looked over finding a handwritten note and a lily, my favorite flower.

"_Dear Chloe, If you get up before I return I apologize, Valentina wanted me to come back, something urgent came up. I hope you can forgive me, Love Alek_"

Smelling the lily I got up deciding to tidy up my room before heading in the shower. After showering I ran downstairs making my self some waffles, something that Alek had thought me how to make.I mixed all the ingredients together and was about to make my first waffle when a voice whispered in my head,  
>"Chloe?" I turned around expecting to see Alek right behind me. He was just walking in through the door. "Whats wrong?" Alek asked seeing my surprised face.<br>"Nothing" I replied turning back to the waffles, "I could have sworn I herd him say my name." I thought to myself.  
>"I did" he replied, I turned around again, confusion written all over my face.<br>"But then why did it sound like" I started but got interrupted by Alek

"I said it right into you're ear?" he finished for me

"How the hell did he do that?" I asked to myself Alek laughed,

"Its because we can hear what the other is thinking." I heard him think, as if he was saying it

My eyes widened with surprise. "How is that possible?" I asked/thought

"We became ..." he walked closer "mated yesterday, or did you forget about last night?" he whispered into my mind. "Our minds and body's are now, one." normally something like that would have scared me, but with Alek everything was different. The images of last night flashed through my mind. I blushed knowing he could see the same images. Or at leased I think he could. "Sometimes, but only when you allow me." he answered for me.

All of this didn't really make sense but I wasn't really in the mood to "talk". I felt this need, a craving to be near Alek, to be in his arms. It had only been an hour since I got up and yet I already felt like I hadn't seen Alek in months. He must have understood because within seconds I was in his arms and our lips battled for dominance. The surge of energy, and want rushed though me.

Our romantic activities where halted by the sound of a knock on my back door, it was Jasmine. Alek sighed as I reluctantly pulled away from his grasp, making my way to the door, unlocking it to let Jasmine it. After letting her in I made my way to the table with my waffles. I sat down cutting up my waffles. Me and Alek ended up sharing the plate of waffles, something that Jasmine found very unappealing.

I didn't see what was so wrong with it, so continuing with my bold behavior I asked her what she found so disturbing this morning. "Well I'm used to seeing you guys kiss and such but this is just weird to watch."

"Why?" I asked,

"Because I can tell that you guys," she paused, all of us knowing what she was talking about, but how did she know? As if reading my mind Jasmine continued, "It's a smell. You two might not smell it but others can. It warns other Mai to stay away, that you two are" she paused as if searching for the right word.

"Taken?" Alek asked

"Exactly, and trust me the smell is VERY strong. I smelt it from down the block." Jasmine said

"Then why did you come?" Alek asked, still upset about Jasmine ruining our moment.

"Because I have been assigned as Chloe's new protector." Jasmine sighed,

"What!" Alek was furious standing up pushing the chair back, "How can Valentina do that? How can she just replace me without even telling me, and why?" he asked looking at Jasmine

She laughed leaning back in her chair, "Because of this, because you two where so into each other that you didn't even hear I was coming until I knocked on the door." she did have a point, we did have a tendency to forget all else around each other.

"I'm going to go talk to Valentina, stay with Jasmine until i get back ok?" Alek whispered into my mind as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded. Alek walked around my chair, giving me a kiss on the head before walking to the door.

"I love you Alek Patrov" I thought hoping he could hear me, since I still didn't know how this worked.

"I will always love you, Chloe King" he (mentally) replied as he closed the door and ran down the street.

I turned to Jasmine who could not keep the smile off her face. "What?" I asked

"Nothing, Ive just never seen a Mated couple before, did you guys do that Mental communication thing with each other?" she asked

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well you two where looking at each other all weird and you nodded, even though no one said anything. I read about the mental communication thing in the mai books. It's very rair, not all mated pairs have the same strong bond as you guys do." we spend another two hours talking about Mai traditions, abilities, relationships and such. Eventually we got hungry so we invited Amy and Paul out for lunch. All four of us hung out for most of the day, meeting up with Alek at around three. I had missed him but we where in public so we had to stay civilized only giving each other quick kisses. The day flow by. We all decided to go home, grab some pj's before heading over to my house for a sleepover. Alek came with me to my house due to the fact that he had clothes at my house in case it rained. This made it possible for us to get in a few moments alone before the rest would arrive.

After making out I decide to go fix my hair. Alek decided to help clean up my room by fixing the bed. While he was doing that I herd something hit the floor. "What is this?" Alek whispered to himself as he picked up what must have been the journal. He put it back on the bed.

I walked back into the room, Alek was looking at the picture, it must have fallen out of the journal again. "Is this?" He asked not needing to finish his sentence, already knowing I thought the same thing. This picture must have been of me. Why else would the old lady keep flow me around and protect me. But who was she? She was to old to be the woman in the picture, the woman who may or may not be my mother. "Chloe, have you read through the journal?" he asked, I sat down beside him

"No, I didn't know what might be in there, and I don't know if I can deal with what may or may not be in that journal." I relied putting my head on Aleks shoulder.

"Do you want me to help you find out who the old lady is?" he asked, I nodded, He picked up the book, and we started to read it together. I knew right then, that no matter what happened, no matter who came in our way, me and Alek could figure it out. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter felt kind of short, but Im so tiered I was driving around all day, and don't get me wrong I love being able to drive but going shopping with my mom is not exactly what I had in mind when I got my drivers. Ha ha so what did you guys think? This chapter was finished after reading yet another amazing chapter from Redemption » by AliasScribe which is one of my favorite NLOCK fanficts out there. If you haven't read it read it its amazing and cute.<strong>

** Also I was thinking about adding asong from the wanted into the story (the wanted are a British boy band) cant decide which one so if you've herd of them tell me your imput, I'm thinking Gold Forever, Personal Soldier, Weakness, Glad you came or the new song Lightning so let me know which one. Thanks.**

**Review Please  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19 part a Something About Love

So I was planing on posting this chapter before my birthday (which was on the second of October) but I ended up having so much to do that I didn't get a chance. Since then I have been trying to manage school, friends, volunteering, as well as my new job, but enough about why I didn't post it sooner.

Also I'm sorry about the confusion at the end of the last chapter. I wanted Alek to find the Journal and try and help her, but I didn't know exactly how to do that so It got confusing.

Oh and the italics mean that Alek and Chloe are mentally talking to each other. Anyway I think this chapter is going to be a happy and light chapter since I'm not in the mood to advance the story with drama and such, hope you enjoy.

Song is: Something About Love by David Archuleta

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V:<p>

The Sun was shining and I was having a perfect morning, I could hear my mother and Alek having a pleasant conversation downstairs. I smiled, glad that my mom approved of me and Alek, after all we have been dating for a year and a half. **(I skipped ahead because I need to progress the story)** So much has happened over the last year and a half. I found out I was the Uniter of the Mai, that I had super powers, as Paul liked to call them. I passed all my sophomore classes and was now going to be finishing my junior year. Unfortunately this also ment that Alek would be graduating in less then a month. **(Oh that's also another thing that I changed. Alek isn't her age, hes a year old, cause he dose not look 16 in the show [obviously because hes a 20 some year old actor but that's not the point] I wanted him to be old because... seniors are hot, or some of them are ... anyway ... sorry) **My heart broke a little every time that I thought about him leaving. About me having to spend my last year of high school without him. Thankfully I still had Amy, Paul, and Jasmine, but it wouldn't be the same without Alek there to keep me company, and to keep my brain from exploding with the stress of it all.

_"You going to stay upstairs all day or are you going to grace me with you're presence and come downstairs?" Alek whispered into my mind. _I laughed, knowing he could hear me.

_"I'll be down in a second." I whispered. _Trying to compose myself, I didn't want Alek to know how much I didn't want to come downstairs. Today was the last day of school, the last time i would get to sit beside him at lunch, the last time I would get to hold his hand as we shared our inside jokes, in our minds, as Amy Paul and Jasmine discussed everyday things like tests, clothes, and my training schedule, training that Paul kept pleading to be a part of. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Walking down the stairs I tried to keep up my best smile but I wasn't fooling anyone. Breakfast was filled with jokes about old times, I have to say, It did help a bit, so by the time Alek walked me to the Cafe, where Paul and Amy where waiting, I was actually smiling_. _Alek and Paul went to grab the coffees while me and Amy talked.

"So how are you taking it?" she asked

"Great." I said shaking my head while tilting my head in Alek's direction. I didn't want him feeling bad about graduating. Its not his fault I've still got a year left of this place. With the order being taken care of, at leased in San Fransisco, I had to think about my future, my normal human future like collage, and such_. _I looked at Amy, thankfully she understood.

"That's good to know." she said as the boys walked back

_"What's good?"_ Alek asked

I didn't know what to say so I replayed a memory of Paul and Amy making out that I had tragically walked in on, hoping that Alek would believe that was what we had been talking about. Alek coughed, almost spitting out his coffee, not expecting to see that image.

I laughed, my regular guffie smile appearing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>K I know its really short and I will try to post the second part by frieday night but I have a test on the human brain tomorrow for Bio and I have not studied at all. O and I had an interview with Future shop today, might get a job there, while still working at my other job, safe to say I'm probably gonna have a break down one of these days. <strong>  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20: Enchanted

**Sorry about not updating in a really long time, so I got the job at future shop and I start tomorrow, so im super exited considering how nice everyone is to me whenever I go there, and that was before I even got the job so I'm sure I'll love it there. But of course this story isn't about me, its about Chloe and Alek.**

**I was on youtube the other day and someone made this fan made music video of Alek and Chloe to the song Enchanted and It was so cute that it inspired me to write this chapter, so here it is. Also story ideas, songs and such help me write faster, which means I upload faster so please review and let me know what songs or plot ideas, or just cute moments I should add into the story. Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>Alek's POV:<strong>

It was our last day of school, or more like my last day of high school, and Chloe's last day of junior year. I knew that this day would be fairly emotional not only because of the fact that tonight was my graduation ceremony and Aunt Val was bound to shed a few tears at me leaving for Collage in the fall, but more importantly because this would be the last day that I would be going to high school with Chloe, my Chloe. I had been sensing her mood changing drastically over the last few weeks. Things that where everyday routine for us like me picking her up in the morning became emotional roller-coasters.

One such roller-coasters happened this morning, Chloe mentally encouraging herself to stay strong for me, so as to not make me feel sad about leaving. She tried hiding her sadness from me but we both silently knew that the other knew exactly what was going on. After all we where connected, united in our own unique way. We had gotten coffee like always, me and Paul leaving to go get coffees for the girls, and also to allow the girls a chance to talk.

"So, how is she taking all this?" Paul asked me after we ordered the drinks. Over the last year I have actually started to like this guy, his constant mai questions did get on my nerves for the first few months but after a while, he ran out of questions to ask, and started to treat me as a friend. And I got to say he was a lot more understanding and cool then the rest of my so called friends.

I leaned against the counter looking at Chloe, "Considering how close me and her have become," I paused smiling, "I have to say she's taking it better then anyone expected." I sighed, looking at Paul as my smile faded, "But of course that doesn't mean that she's fine. Quit on the contrary actually, due to our connection me and her are much closer then regular human couple's so the thought of a huge separation terrifies her. It terrifies both of us actually."

"Well did you hear back from University of yet?" Paul whispered, just loud enough for me to hear him.

I smiled, "I did and I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her, hopefully tonight?" I smiled looking back at Chloe.

"Well I hope you tell her soon, I can't stand to see her this upset." Paul whispered while we grabbed our coffee's

"Yea, me and you both." I said as we walked back. I sat down handing Chloe one of the coffee's.

"Umm, I think this one's yours" She said,

"Why would you say that, there both the same." I asked confused

"Well because this one has that girls number on it." She laughed showing me the side of her cup. I laughed with her."But then again, I don't blame her for trying." she said shaking her head as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So have you guy's figured out what you want to do after the graduation ceremony?" Amy asked, Chloe sighed looking at me, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

I answered for us, "Actually we have, I'm taking Chloe on a quick surprise road trip."

"Road trip?" Chloe asked, "Where to?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I replayed giving her one of my cocky grins. Our relationship had grown and matured but that didn't mean that we didn't still banter. Chloe rolled her eyes.

After finishing our coffee's we all headed to school, our classes passing as slowly and as painfully as always. The only joy for me coming from the knowledge that after I finished my exams I would have the rest of the day, and the rest of the summer for that matter to spend with Chloe. After classes where done i dropped Chloe off so she could get ready. Of course her mom got off work early so that she could help her daughter get ready. I on the other hand went home, hoping to get some much needed rest.

We had had a resent scare due to Katharina spotting an unknown man taking picture's of Chloe while the two of them where out for lunch. Ahh good old aunt Katharina watching out for her niece Chloe. The scare cause Valentina to demand that I return to my guard position on the roof top. I had taken the last 2 nigh shifts meaning that I hadn't slept in at leased the last 48 hours, not that I would ever let Chloe know that.

I walked into the apartment hoping to get at leased a little bit of sleep. Thankfully Valentina and Katharina had decided to take the day and go shopping, leaving a note for me telling me that they would return before it was time to leave for the ceremony. This gave me two hours to sleep, I set my alarm before drifting of to sleep. I woke up, and got ready before heading over to Chloe's house to pick her up.

"Oh Alek, you're hear just in time, come in." Chloe's mom ushered me into the house. Everyone must have discussed to meet there because not only where Aunt Katharina and Aunt Val there but Paul Amy and Jasmine where also there. The only person not waiting in the living room was Chloe. I heard her take a deep breath.

_"Alek"_ she mentally wispered

_"Yes I'm here love." _A few second's later I hurd her footsteps as she was walking down the stairs.

She stepped down the stairs, she was enchanting.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought it would be longer but I work really early tomorrow and could not stand letting you guys have to go another day without something I decided to cut the chapter short. The graduation will come in the next chapter along with the secret road trip. Hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and REVIEW! (please)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: 1,2,3

I posted the last chapter just a little while ago so I know you guys aren't expecting me to post another chapter so fast but I got home at midnight woke up at 6 to get to work at 8 and just got home and am now in the mood to write another chapter. Maybe its sleep deprivation, or maybe its because I don't want to think about doing the bio homework that is laying on the floor, or maybe its because I'm trying to distract myself from my ever increasing pain on my left shoulder do to a bod posture and b bad posture while sleeping (since I always sleep on my left side, oh and I'm rambling)

Hey if you guys actually read the opening and closing messages I'm sorry for the rambling but its done unintentionally, its how I get ready to write the actual chapter, like a warm up if you will.

So this chapters song is : 123 by Craig Smart (it was on repeat at work and its just so cute I had to put it in)  
>Enjoy 3<p>

* * *

><p>Alek's P.O.V: (it feels easier to write in his perspective because I don't have to add all the girl drama that would most likely be inside Chloe's head)<p>

We went to the ceremony in silence, After finding out that I got into Harvard the whole topic of collage became a painful subject to talk about, Chloe believing that I would never, and should never give up going to one of the best university's in the world, even if it was all the way across the country and over three thousand miles away. Luckily I would be able to end her sadness, go to a good school, and most importantly stay close to Chloe. The Ceremony past in a blear as I walked up and received my diploma. After the event I made my way towards Chloe.

"Oh There he is." The all shouted, each hugging me and congratulating me. Chloe smiled,

"I would say congratulations but you have at leased another four years of school head of you." she laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea, have fun with that." Paul said, saying something else after, not that I was paying attention, as Chloe's hand slid into mine, our hands fitting perfectly.

"Well I'm sure you two want to get going." Maradith said winking at me, she had, most likely due to Valentina, found out about my acceptance to Berkley. "You two have fun and stay safe." I smiled thanking them all for coming, and saying goodbye. It was just me and Chloe as we walked to my car. I opened the door for her as always.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked,

"I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise." I smiled, not being able to contain my excitement, in little under two hours I would be able to make Chloe feel the same excitement that I felt right now. Our trip there felt like ages, Chloe falling asleep along the way. I parked the car close to the Berkley architecture hall. (I don't actually know if Berkly has a place to study architecture but lets pretend it doe's) As soon as the car stopped Chloe woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked rubbing her eye's as she looked around. I opened the door offering her a hand out of the car. I said nothing rather simply leading her to the Architecture hall. "Really you brought me all the way out her to look at some old building?" She asked, "Where are we anyway?"

I turned her so that she was facing me, "This building is the architecture hall, here at Berkley." I smiled. She blinked, taking a minute to realize what I ment.

"Berkley?" she asked, a small smile spreading across her lips, "I thought you said you never got a reply from them."

"Well at the time you asked I hadn't gotten a reply yet, apparently there had been a mix up in the mail and it took a little longer then it should have." I smiled

"Oh my god, Alek, I'm so happy for you." She smiled, "But what about Harvard, I though you where going there? It's a really good school, and I don't want you to go just because of me." She said steping back.

"Come on Chloe, did you really think that I would ever actually even think about moving all the way across the country?" I asked taking a step towards her, "But you do have a point, I don't think I could ever move anywhere where you aren't there beside me. Weather you like it or not Chloe King, your stuck with me. I wanna love you, until the end of time." I smiled leaning in to finalize my words with a kiss. Pulling her into me as we started to dance, slowly, no real rhythm in our steps.

"You're beautiful," I said looking into her eyes, "more beautiful than the first day we met," I leaned in wispering into her ear, "It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath" Singing Chloe's new favorite song into her ear. "When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes!" ... "I love you Chloe King, forever and always."

* * *

><p>What do you think? It's so cute its sick, I know, but I felt like writing a cheesy love chapter. (Oh and the dress she's wearing is on my page. oh and i made a little picture thing of Chloe and Alek on .comcgi/set?id=39099113 )

Anyway about the chapter, this one is just as short as the last two but at leased I posted something right? Anyway tell me what you think in a review.


	22. Chapter 22: Higher

**I am really really sorry for not updating in over a month, I just got so busy that I had literally no time. I'm still just as busy but this being the first day off in what seams like ages I decided to update my story. So I hope you enjoy and as always I LOVE reviews.**

**This chapters song that inspired me to write this is Higher by Erik Gronwall  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V:<p>

I woke up as always with a huge smile on my face. It was hard not to when everything seemed like it couldn't get better. I got out of bed stretching feeling every muscle in my body wake up. The smell of french toast wafted through our apartment. I had been living with Alek for the last couple of years now. Ever since I got out of high school. Though of course not much had changed, we still lived within a block of Valentina, less then a ten minute drive from my moms and right down the street from Amy and Paul. I had my way through the apartment to the kitchen snaking my arms around Aleks waist.

"well good morning to you too beautiful." He laughed turning around to give me a quick peck on the cheek before turning off the stove. "You hungry?" he asked lifting me up on to the counter.

"Yes but french toast isn't really what I had in mind" I winked scooting closer to Alek.

"Oh really?" he asked giving me a kiss on the lips, "What are you in the mood for?" another kiss.

"This" I answered giving him another kiss. We continued like that for a few minutes until my drumstick grumbled, effectively killing the mood. "Fine french toast will have to do." I said getting down from the counter and making my way to the table.I started to dig in.

"So I was thinking maybe me and you could go out tonight."

"Sure sounds fun, where to?" I asked while finishing up the last of my french toast.

"Let's just say its a surprise." He smiled, before my face could even show my confusion Alek continued, "and don't even try to get me to tell you where we're going because Im not gonna tell you."

I pouted, "but how will I know what to wear?" I asked,

"I promise whatever you chose it will be perfect." He smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek, before heading off to work. I sighed before calling Jasmine.

"Before you even ask let me tell you that I do not know where Alek is taking you for the date, and even if I did know I am under oath to not tell you anything." She paused, "But I will offer to help you get ready,"

"Sure that would be great." I interrupted

"K how about I pick you up at say 2 and then we can go shopping and such."

"Perfect, see you then." I smiled as I hung up. I spent the next hours working out, cleaning, before deciding that I couldn't stand staying in the apartment alone any longer, and going out for a jog. Since I had effectively completed my task as Uniter in uniting the mai Jackle and other supernatural cultures with the humans I was free to do as I pleased. I was finally able to run and jump over roof tops as I pleased, without having at least 2 guards fallowing me at all times.

But soon enough it was two pm and it was time to get ready for the date. We spend all day looking at different dresses, shirts, pants, and by the end of the day we had gotten a whole new wardrobe.

After doing my hair and make up Jasmine left saying something about how the rest was up to me.

I ended up going for a pair of cute dark red skinny utility jeans, paired with a tanktop, a tan colored cardigan and a pair of tan ankle boots.**( _.com/chloe_king_ade/set?id=39252962_ its the link to the picture of what chloe is wearing)**

After getting dressed I hurd a knock on the door, before hearing Alek, "Your ready to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I know its really short but i have one more day of classes left before winter break. I will be traveling to Calgary on like the 28th and am hoping that I will get a chance to write a chapter while on the way. Anyway I may not update until then but I will definitely be checking in so I hope to see lots of reviews. <strong>

**Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter, other then the obvious, Alek and chloe going on a date. Tell me where you think there going, and what you think will happen.  
><strong>

** Marry Christmas, and happy holidays you guys.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23: I would do anything for you

**So this chapter is up a bit later then I told you guys it would be but do to the amazing reviews of a fan of the story who was up all night (on a school night) reading this story from ch.1 till the last one I decided to update.**  
><strong>Don't kill me if this chapter isn't as good as the last I kind of ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger and didn't really know where to enjoy<strong>

**Song of this chapter is: I would do anything for you by Foster the people (since they are one of my favorite bands cant get Helena beat out of my head)**

**Oh and all the outfits that I mentioned before like the date outfit are on my profile page so check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's P.O.V:<strong>

The drive to our date location was long, and the blind fold did not make it seem any better. The silence was killing me so I turned on the radio and jammed to one of my favorite artists foster the people. Eventually we arrived at our date sight and as Alek helped me out of the car I was glad I hadn't warn my favorite high heels. We walked through the grass for a few minutes, and there was an odd sense of da ja vu that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was only once we stopped and Alek walked behind me to unty the blind fold that I realized where we were.

I opened my eyes the the exact same pick-nick blanket, the exact same sunset, and the exact same perfect guy beside me. I turned around smiling as I leaned in for a kiss, wrapping my arms around him, feeling his strong arms do the same. "Happy five year anniversary." He smiled leaning in for another kiss. We sat down and after enjoying a quite dinner lay down enjoying the setting sun. Just as I thought I was about to close my eyes I felt Alek's lips make there way to my ear. "Will you Merry me?" My eyes shot open as I sat up, just as I was doing so Alek pulled something out of his jacket, the ring. "I love you Chloe King and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I didn't even have to think about the answer but I could tell that my one second of shock was to much for Alek as the anticipation and the worry that there might be a possibility that I could say no crossed his mind. Luckily for my Mian super speed I was able to plant my lips on his before Alek had a chance to move.

After the kiss, still not releasing my grip on him I looked at him, "Yes, a thousand times yes!" This time it was Alek who leaned in for the kiss. "Are you going to put the ring on my finger or just have it sit in the box for the rest of the night?" I asked,

"Oh, umm, yea," Alek said fumbling with the ring, as he was trying to get it on my finger. His nervousness was adorable, and even a little charming. After Alek finally got the ring on my finger I lay myself back into his side, resting my head on his chest.

"Mrs. Chloe Petrov" I smiled, _I like the sound of that_,**(_slanted means she's thinking it)_**  
>"I'm glad you do." he whispered<br>"Hey, I thought you weren't going to keep doing that." I playfully said, lightly slapping him on the chest.  
>"Aww, that hurt," he joked, "and besides, you know it only works when you want me to hear what your thinking."<br>"Yea, yea, whatever." I smiled curling into his side as we watched the last rays of sunlight disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I know its really really short but I didn't want to add anything else to this chapter since it's the proposal chapter.<strong>

**So tell me what you guys think and I might be persuaded to update soon, that is right after my diploma exams.**


	24. A Diffrent Ending

**So that was the last chapter of this story.** Thank you guys for all your support, do to the amazing reviews of the fans of this story I have though about continuing the story. (there is a poll on my profile page in which everyone can vote on weather I should make a squeal. There are two chooses Yes- in which I continue off from the last chapter in a new story or No- in which we leave Alek and Chloe as they were in the last chapter. So _**VOTE** _(please)

As well as voting on my profile please feel free to let me know what you think in the review. And If you want me to continue the story I'll need a lot of support.

So feel free to let me know on:  
>your ideas on what the story should center on a) on Chloe and Aleks mundane social and love life (aka wedding having a family ect.)<br>b) how Alek and Chloe help the mai, while fighting of the order, and maybe involve Brian?  
>c) other, (please specify)<p>

Oh and name sugestions for the new Story would be helpful too. I will keep this story as not finished yet until I've got the first chapter written up, so as to keep you guys up to date on whats going on so stay tuned and Review.

**_*** Review bellow & Vote on my page ***_**


End file.
